The Fox surrounded by Banners
by Raimon
Summary: A fox… That is what you can call a true dangerouse animal. Some people like to place Lion's, Direwolfs, Three headed dragons Even bears on they're banners. To show how mighty they are. A fox is sly, quick, it holds thousands of tricks ready no matter what. But cornerd… it will give you a bite you wish you never got.
1. The fox dissapears

**Greetings Fanfiction readers. This is the first story I will write ever. My English grammer is not good at all, so be warned. **

**Summary: **A fox… That is what you can call a true dangerouse animal. Some people like to place Lion's, Direwolfs, Three headed dragons Even bears on they're banners. To show how mighty they are. A fox is sly, quick, it holds thousands of tricks ready no matter what. But cornerd… it will give you a bite you wish you never got.

**Basicly This is a Naruto and Game of Thrones / A song of ice and fire, crossover idea. Would you people like the story I make I will try to please you all with making more. But for now let me explain the story the slightest bit. Naruko Uzumaki ((A female Naruto.)) stole the large scroll as Mizuki said, yet instead of learning anything from it she made the miscalculation with a seal. Now she wakes up in a rather large forest but they are not the forests of the Land of Fire.**

**Disclaimer; For those who did not notice yet… I do not own Anything of Naruto, nor do I own the HBO series Game of Thrones / The books of the Author J.J.R Marthin A song of ice and fire. **

**Warning: This story might holds spoilers for Naruto and Game of thrones. This is my first story and all that other stuff I mentiond above.**

She could only smile when she heard that she could pass. One Naruko Uzumaki failed today for the third time at the Ninja Academy. One part of her wanted to run back 'home' If you can call that shit hole of a apartment a home. The fighting part in her demanded she would not break down as everyone around her wishes for her to do so. She knew why they glared at her, The Hokage may have forbidden people to speak about it, but she knew. Maybe it was because of the glares, the whispers about the fox kid. It took a idiot not to notice that she was actualy the container of the Kyuubi, The Nine tailed fox.

As her Sensei Mizuki told her she could still pass, only if she got him the scroll of the fourth Hokage for him. With out people noticing her or telling anyone, truly this was a great idea of him… Not, She was no fool she wanted to believe him when he told her she could become a ninja by doing this task. But she saw it in his eyes the angry glare sent towards her by every body els. She could not trust him, so she did the best task at hand. Tell the man she considers her own Grandfather, the Hokage.

After having told him of Mizuki's plan he told her to follow his own plan. The hokage gave her the scroll while a Anbu team and he himself would follow her. So here she sat, on the green grass outside the village walls. Reading the gigantic scroll, she had to say she didn't get a single thing. Only one that was how to do the hand signs. Keeping her eyes on the scroll she made out the words Shadow clone nin-jutsu. A clone nin-jutsu! This meant she could still become a ninja! In great haste she started to read trough the large scroll.

While she was bussy with the scroll the Anbu up in hiding could only smile and joke a bit about how she was still trying to train a bit, while this was a dangerouse situation. Truly Naruko Uzumaki was one of a kind, she was kind hearted but deep down there was the greatest sadness a schild could have. Maybe if things whent different the girl that is now a outcast could have been loved. Could have been praised while her father Minato Namikaze was still Hokage. Ofcourse no one there knew that but three people in the village. The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, The past Anbu captain Kakashi Hatake and the war crow of the village Danzo with his Root ninja.

The day Naruko became the new host of the Nine tails he demanded to have her placed in root. To make a weapon of her, he was happy that Hiruzen was too bussy with the council at the moment because he would have ripped his last eye out himself making such a statement. About they're last hokage's daughter.

But alas what's done is done. They could only follow orders not make them.

Back with Naruko she started forming the hand seals while adding chakra to them. What she did not see was that she made the wrong hand seal at the end, and when she spoke up loudly. "Kage-Bunishi!" There was a large cloud of white smoke. The Anbu were surprised, did the idiot succeeded into making a shadow clone?

Sadly she did not, and now the only thing that remains in her spot was the large now open scroll. Laid down on the ground, the anbu rushed towards the spot. Attempting to find any trace hoping this was a prank of her but it was not. She is gone… Naruko Uzumaki was out of the village, out of the Forest… Maybe outside the Land of fire?

In the end she wasn't even on the lands of the Elemental nations… Or maybe she was? She did not know she could only say one thing. She was in a gigantic forest but the trees they were so different of the ones back home, they looked more like pine trees and loaf trees. There were some bi and small ones, but non were the size of the gigantic ones in the Forest she used to be in. Standing up she calls out loudly. "Hello?!" No awnser came back just the silence of the nightsky and the now dark woods.

Most ninja or warriors would take this moment to explore and look around. Make sure they could finds a save house, yet. Naruko was confused, she was scared. And above all she was so damn hungry she would go for some ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. But… would ramen still excist? She wish she could joke around put on a fake smile but no one was here. Not even a hate full glare. She couldn't take it…

Sitting down on the dirty ground she rolled herself in a ball before a silent sob left her throat. Followed with another and a couple of tears leaking out of her closed eyes. She was alone, truly once again alone… Where was she?!

**And break.**

**Well people, this will be the first chapter of my story of Naruko in Westorose. In what timeline shall I place her? Who will she meet first? Will she make friends? Will she ever get to try and eat ramen again?! Maybe, maybe not. I would love to hear of your comments, on what way I should go. Should I contine, should I just stop? Please let me know and I will try my best to please you all. **

**This was Raimon, and well Chiao for now.**


	2. A pack of wolfs find the Fox

**Hai here I am again. Well I got one revieuw and one PM both not all top pleasing, yet I think I will still give it a shot. I have been thinking and I will place Naruko in the North with the Stark children. Yea I know some people did this already with just Naruto but they, I'm still going to try this out. **

**To let you all know this, Naruko won't be standing on the sidelines instead she will train in the arts of the sword. Some people might hate it but I will make a warrior of her. As for some people being against it in the story? Well due her past with the slightest bit of training she got I will give her a small portion of chakra power. By all means I am not planning to give Naruko OP Kyuubi powers. I will still think about things how they will turn out. She will have the abbilty to tree walk 'with a lot of effort'. And she is rather inhumanly fast with a powered punch. This is due her body reacting in combat it will put chakra in her attacks. No she will not have a elemental attack.**

**Anyway.**

**As for romance, I am not sure yet but I am edging towards either Robb or some one else. I will not go with Jon for when I read so many stories 'fanfictions' of GoT or ASoIaF, he mostly is in it with getting paired up with a main character. Also for the Whitewalker's I will keep them out of play for a while. This means I will focus more on the things down below the wall. **

**I am not sure if I should put another Naruto char in Westorose but if I should please give your shout outs about who it should be now.**

**Lastly I am horrible with timelines and the ages of people so if I am wrong do not put a flame on me because I will be burnt alive.**

**Disclaimer: As I said in the past chapter, I do not own Naruto or Game of Thrones/ASoIaF. I make no money off it or els I would have a actual job.**

**Chapter start:**

Laughing was heard trough the open area outside the gates of Winterfell, there were three boys seen playing. While one looked slightly older then the two others, and having the expression on his face that he things he should do something else, he did not seem to mind it at all. These largest boy was a Black haired boy, he had one of those cocky smiles on his face as he motioned towards another boy. This boy also had black hair, yet he was smaller then the both of then. He was apparently the youngest. He crossed his arms while the last boy with more browner hair gave a goofy laugh at him. These three children are Theon Greyjoy, Jon Snow and Robb Stark.

"You know you want to visit it!" Spoke Theon towards Jon Snow. Some people might wonder where he was talking about but all three of them knew. Theon wanted to go to town towards a Brothel. Theon was known for being a womanizer, always bragging towards the other two boys about how he could get any woman to bed with him. Even tough this boy was only at the age of 16.

Both boys truly wanted to go, yet Robb had been there once already and didn't like it that almost every woman there was older then him. And for one they were not the most beautiful either. Even tough he thought these things, he had once visited the brothel in the town close to them. And he did indeed bed one of the woman there. At the age of 13 not even two weeks ago did that happen. One part of him wanted to smile at the reminded, the other one wanted nothing more then to walk off in shame. While Robb had these reasons Jon had another more personal one. He was a Bastard and the idea of ever living birth to a Bastard child of his own… He could not give such a live to a child.

"I told you I will not go in that brothel again." Spoke Robb with some frustration in his voice. Theon gave a small laugh before turning towards Jon. There was no point in asking him to join him, because he last time he gave him a whole story about Basters and did not want one again. "Suit yourself then, I will be going."

As he said this he walked off on the grassy road while people around him when on with they're business.

Jon and Robb looked at each other for a moment thinking about what they could do. When suddenly they heard a rather young and childish voice call out to them. "Robb! Job! Are you two going to ride?! I want to join! Mother and Sansa want to make me do my needle work again but I hate it!"

Both looking towards the voice it's direction they saw the youngest daughter of Robb's and Jon's Father. Arya Stark, or as how her older sister and the friend of her older sister Jeyne Pool like to call her Horse face Arya.

As she came to a halt in front of them she glared at them with a small pout on her lips. Taking the arrow this time Jon spoke up. "You know Arya, that we can't just take you with us without Fathers permission. Besides we were not planning on riding." Robb nodded to his words while looking at his little sister.

"But can we ask Father to ride then?! I really want to ride again!" Most people would scold a girl for these demands but the people well most people in Winterfell knew better. Arya was just like her Father's sister. A she wolf not a dress up doll like her older sister was. Even at the age of 8 she was demanding she would ride horses while fighting of other knights. The minds of children are endless.

Sighing a bit Jon looks at Robb, even tough they both wanted her to get back to her mother they also wanted to go and ride. And if they would ride and her sister would find out… Well she could place some great pranks at times.

_Timeskip 1 Hour._

After getting they're father to agree on letting them go for a ride in the wolfs woods with their sister they saddled up. Even though they wanted to go right away they knew they needed at least one bodyguard with them to protect them from anything 'evil' . Lucky the master at arms was free and offered his service to play guard for the boys.

Now that all four of them were ready they rode off. Even though just as they left the gate they could hear a loud yell of Arya! Of their mothers voice they hurried on. Really they did not like to anger they're mother but het if you do not take risks what fun is life.

_In the meanwhile deep in the woods within a few miles range of Winterfell._

Sitting on a tree was Naruko Uzumaki, the girl was rather small for her 13 year old age. She held long Golden blonde hair in a low pony tail. Her clothes were rather ripped and dirty. Her feet were visible and covered in dirt. Her usually happy go lucky face was gone and only a small emotionless expression remained. In her right hand was a Black metal Kunai, while in her other hand there was some roosted meat. Having not long ago caught her own boar she gave it a swift death before making a good meal.

Who would have guessed that all the hiding in the woods of Konoha would help in the end?

During her time in these woods she had held a horrible time, she missed her apartment she had to call home. The feeling of at least some clean water on her body. Strangely enough even without a toothbrush all this time her theet remained as clean as ever… Well what you could call clean as the roasted meat always gave some black ash marks on her theet.

Yet these were the least of her worries, some might wonder why she didn't try to find a way home well easy. She did not know where she was nor had she really the will to stand up and look for the village that hates her. She could maybe make a second life here yet… All alone she could not do a lot of things but just sit down and make sure she stayed alive.

While she was eating the piece of meat of the boar she looks at the fire that roasts the remaining parts of the boar. No piece of meat should go to waste or she might miss a dinner for a week. She could not have that again.

All of a sudden she heard a faint sound in the woods. It sounded like voices? Strange maybe she begins to hear things or it was just the fire? No matter.

Bat at the sound it are the four riders. All four of them rode in easy gallop while chatting with each other. Well only Jon and Robb for that part. Arya was having too much fun on riding on her small horse while Ser Roddrick was looking around for danger.

Arya was in front of the group until she heard the faint sound of cracking fire and… the smell of roasted boar? Putting her horse to a halt she speaks up. "I smell boar and fire." As she said this Ser Roddrick told them all to halt. Holding his position on his horse for a moment he looks around before riding towards a hill. Giving the children a silent message to stay silent and lay low he rode onto the hill.

Back at the fire, Naruko heard it this time clear voices… She was not alone anymore. Yet she felt like she had to hide as in fear if they will hurt her too. So taking the piece of meat in her mouth she jumps from tree top to tree top.

On top a pine tree covered in it's thick needles she looks at what appeared to be a rather chubby man in leather armour with some metal plating on them. On his head was a small pile of old white hair, while he had a rather funny looking beard. She giggled lightly before placing her hands on her mouth to not draw attention.

Back with the remaining three riders, Arya spotted the sudden panicked birds flying out of the trees. Getting off her horse and walking towards the large pine tree she took some silent strode. While behind her, her two relatives spoke up in loud hushed voices. "Arya?! What in the seven hells are you doing. Come back!" As Robb spoke Jon looks towards the large pine tree spotting something at the top of it.

Naruko was rather terrified at the moment. She thought she had been found out, attempting to take a more stronger position in the large pine tree she leaned back on top the barks when suddenly her foot slipped.

Arya down below heard a small EEP before noticing a girl falling down the tree lines down onto the mud. Both Jon and Robb rushed towards they're sister, swords drawn they yelled out loud for Ser Roddrick. Arya walked slowly towards the girl with Robb in tow, Jon on the other hand stayed in spot while keeping a firm hold on his sword.

Naruto was on the ground, having hit her head on the tree barks she fell uncounsis. As Ser Roddrick came down the hill with his horse he practically jumped off it before looking if the children were okay. Looking down at the strange girl with the more stranger clothing he questioned them.

Having gotten the story of what happened he had a few options. A: Leave the child. B: Take her with them. On one side he thought he should leave here. But that left his mind the moment he heard them demand that they should take her to Winterfell to make sure she was okay.

Only one option left, he orderd the children back on their steeds while he himself took her with him on his horse. Riding back in a more hurried phase.

**And break.**

**I will leave it at this at the moment. Let me know at what you think of it. Give suggestions if you have them. Should I give NAruko a pet? Maybe give her a two tailed fox or something els? Let me know. Are you not satisfied? Well let me know and I will try to make sure you will be Entertained the next time.**

**And as always people, Chiao for now.**


	3. A fox wakes up in the wolf den

**Greetings humans, creatures and that one guy. Here is the third chapter of A fox surrounded by banners.**

**For the wondering people, no there is not Language barrier for I hate to write it all down how she will learn it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so far brought into this story.**

**If people want me to make maybe a OC or just add something to this story let me know, and I will do my best to do it.**

Somewhere in the castle of Winterfell.

Naruko was still asleep, yet instead on the back of a horse this time it was a bed. While she was sleeping the Maester of Winterfell Luwin.

Back a hour ago when they brought in the slightly wounded girl it was the slightest bit of wonder around the place. People wanted to know who the girl was, she was as dirty as a Wildling, yet when you look at her face and hair you would rather say she is a highborn lady.

Robb commanded for her to be brought into the castle and attended to. Maester Luwin was just as surprised as the other people at how such a girl was found in the woods. Alone dirty. Some people gave suspicions about her being a wildling.

Even tough some might then her to be one they were silenced the moment the lord of Winterfell came from the keep. Hearing Robb out about the girl was all needed to have him agree in his words, for what honor was there to throw a unconscious girl out in the wilds?

Now Maester Luwin was attending the poor girl. It seems that she held a lot of old scars on her body. He suspected them to be of her life in the woods but they were too well cared. They had to be made from knives or other sharp tools.

After making her drink some potion to help with the concussion he left her room to inform the lord of Winterfell.

In the hall of Winterfell.

In the hall was Eddard Stark together with Robb, Jon and Arya hearing them out of what had happened.

"Truly! She fell from the sky! I saw it!" These were the words of Arya as she had the weird thought of the girl having fallen from the sky instead of the large tree.

"Arya, she fell from the great pine tree." Chuckled Robb to her, while she mearly crossed her arms giving a silent murmurs. 'I bed she fell from the sky.'

Eddard Stark wanted to smile at his daughters mind set, but he kept up his known strong face as he was still curios who this strange girl could be. Never had they ever seen even a wildling in these parts of the north with that kind of hair. At one part it reminded him of the Lannisters, they did have golden blonde hair and were well known for it.

While the children had their own discussion Maester Luwin enterd the hall. Approaching Lord Stark he spoke up." She is resting at the moment, she must have had a hard hit on her head." Eddard stark nodded at him when suddenly Arya spoke up. "She fell from the sky! Of course she must have hit her head really hard."

Once again the discussion began between Robb and Arya, while Jon mearly stayed silent at the side lines. It would not do well for him to discuss with them like this in front of the Lord of Winterfell.

While the argument between the two of them continued, the doors opened from the halls. Walking inside was the Lady of Winterfell and wife of Eddard Stark Catelyn Tully or Stark. Followed by the young Brandon Stark. He always remained close to his mother but he was known for his 'personal' adventures on the walls of the keep of Winterfell.

The talking stopped as she walked in the halls looking at her lord husband. He looked back at her for a moment before, she looked towards the only daughter in the room Arya. "Arya, pray tell me where you have run off to when you were supposed to work on your Needle work?" At her words Robb have a rather large smile while Arya had the decency to look towards the ground and blush like a tomato.

They're mother stood in front of them as she waited a answer. "Well." Arya slowly tried to put on a good story when her mother mearly shacked her head. "It's always the same with you…" Sighing slightly she looks back at her husband. "Now what is this I hear about some girl they found and brought inside?"

As she spoke these words Eddard Stark was about to speak up when Robb interrupted before he could even speak up. "Could we see how she is doing?"

Eddard Stark looked for a moment towards the Measter and he gave a slight nod that it was alight for them to visit her. "You may, yet do not wake the girl up." Nodding at these words Arya, Robb and Jon rushed out the halls towards the girls her room looking if she would have awakened.

Eddard Stark looks back at his wife as she awaits his explanation, as it was clean on her face she did not like it that her children would suddenly interact with a unknown girl. The minds of mothers held no end towards they protection of their children.

Back in the Sleeping chamber of Naruko.

Not a moment had passed when the Measter left her room did she open her eyes. She needed to know where she was, she could not risk anything. Yet the moment she released that her bad was covered in fur pelts she could only snuggle deeper into them She loved the feeling of the soft fur.

Time must have flied by as she suddenly heard three pair of feet running near the steps of her chambers. Sitting up she expected that it would be the one that was healing her to open the door. Yet it were only three children. Wait… they were the children that were in the forest.

As they entered her chamber they did not expect her to be sitting up with her eyes open. All three of them wanted to say something but it was the always energetic Arya who spoke up. "Hey! Why did you fell out of the sky?"

Naruko expected them to question her about who she was or at least where she came from… But this she did not expect… "Um… I fell from the tree not a tree not the sky…" The other boys had to snigger at Arya for asking that while she turned to them and spoke up loudly. "Shut up!"

A small giggle left Naruko about the three bickering children. That was until they looked back at her and entered her room. The boy with the more brown hair looked at her before asking. "Who are you?" Naruko heard it more as a command then a question. So she chooses to play a little game with them. "It's rude to demand some one's name before even giving your own, ya know."

Robb had the decency to blush a little at the words before Arya spoke up loudly. "I am Arya! This is Jon and the one demanding your name is Robb." Smiling at the little girl she saw a lot of herself in her.

"So, who are you?" Asked Robb a second time. Naruko looked back at him and had to admit he did look slightly cute although she could care about better things then cute boys. "I am Naruko Uzumaki."

Arya took the time to ask. "Naruko us'amagi? What is that kind of name?" Naruko gained the slightest tick mark before speaking up more heatedly. "It's Uzumaki! It means Maelstrom! Datta'bane!" As she said this her own cheeks became red at her slip up of using the word Datta'bane.

All three of them laughed lightly at her sudden outburst. This girl was strange Robb thought but had to admit she was unlike the other girls in Winterfell well… expect Arya. Who knows maybe they would become great friends!

**And break.**

**Yes sorry I will stop it from here as I am not sure where to go on from here.**

**Let me know if you want the next chapter to be a light buildup of her or rather have a couple of time skips.**

**I had a PM from someone requesting if I made a Male Naruto/ GoT crossover and I will do that in time, although I have a lot of ideas in my mind for crossovers.**

**Someone asked why I used a female Naruko, well I just love the idea of a female Naruko.**

**Now PM me if you still have suggestions for an animal for Naruko, what weapon should she use? Should I made some OC houses in this world like let's say… A island in the north east of Westerose themed of the movie Beowulf. **

**This was it for now, do you want Naru to stay in the North or move around the world?**

**I hope to hear from you all and as always; Chiao for now.**


	4. A fox growing up with the wolf pack

**Chapter 4. A fox growing up with the wolf pack.**

**This chapter will hold more some Time skips, I intend to end the chapter around just before the death of Jon Arryn. I intend to give Naru a whole adventure during the Coming chapters. Although Suggestions are loved I am planning on having her Travel with Arya. This ofcourse will chance slightly. And I hope I will not destroy any fan's hopes if they do not like this. Now let's continue with this story!**

**Winterfell. One year after the meeting.**

It has been one year since Naruko was brought into the mighty castle of Winterfell. In that time a lot has changed. Naruko after befriending the Two Stark children and one Snow was brought towards their Father Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the North. He seemed like a good man, not the smiling man but a right full one. He questioned where she came from how she got in the Forest all alone and why she was alone.

After telling him a decedent partly lied story about how she was traveling with her, older brother how he was attacked by a bear they gave her some sympathy. She felt bad for making them feel bad for her about a lie but they would never believe it if she told the truth. Now to believe to be a alone standing child without a parents or sibling to take care of the Lord of Winterfell had little choice left. He knew his children liked the girl and she was all alone. His sense of honor screamed at him to take her under his wing yet having recently returned from the war against the Greyjoys and having taken another child under his room he might have made his wife rather agitated.

After telling her he had to think some things trough he allowed her to stay for one night in the same room for most of the servants. There she made a lot of friends with the different people. It was strange she used to be glared upon or even just assaulted with sticks for looking at people. Here they were so nice she actually liked it here.

Yet in her time with the servants the little girl Arya had gotten her out of the room to play with her. Naruko was hesitant at first but agreed. There she questioned what she would like to play and she came with a game Naruko had always wanted to play. Catch. She and Arya knew it would be a bit hard playing with just the two of them so Arya right up demanded her two brothers to join her and Naruko in the game.

Slightly reluctant of the idea they wanted to argue with their little sister. Yet she would have none of it. In the end the children played the game for a good hour or so, at first both boys were hesitant to go right away for Naruko but when Naruko was caught by Arya one she showed no mercy to her own victim. She right off assaulted Robb when she caught him. Sitting right on top of him in a rather unladylike manner she gave a loud laugh. Arya and Jon both Snickered at Robb being tackled by a rather small girl Robb was blushing like a tomato. A girl was sitting right on top his lap 'Oh Hormones.'

Once she left his lap he did not show any mercy towards her and so all three of the children got more dirty then a hill tribe combined. Yet the moment they realized they looked dirty they year a loud yet of a woman, that yell belonged to the Mother of the two Stark children. Lady Catlyne Stark. Even though she loved to see her two children play with the new girl and… the other boy. She had to be strict in these moments. They dirtied they're clothing and now needed a bath. Even though she did not like John or knew Naruko she had all four of them washed by the servants.

While they were getting cleaned she had to ponder what would have to happen with the girl. She was a rather energetic one, much like her daughter Arya. Maybe she should let her stay in the keep. Making sure Arya had a friend she could relate to, She could always go to her older sister but… they were both so different. Arya was a tomboy while Sansa was a more girly type.

After Naru was cleaned and forced to wear a dress she was visited by lord and lady Stark. They told her she could stay until she saw fit to leave, yet she would have to work for it. Knowing there was nowhere to go for her she agreed with them wanting to have a home once again.

Now Naruko had a home once again, in the Keep of Winterfell, her job was not that hard. She had to clean a lot and sometimes got requested to cook a meal or two. While in her free time she got to play with Arya, Jon, Robb, Brandon and even Theon on some times. Even though mostly around Theon he would attempt to steal a kiss from her. Let's say the one time he did succeeded in stealing her lips she almost made sure he could no longer use his 'favorite' toy.

On some moments she was allowed to join the boys with sword practice. She dared to say that she hated the first lesson she got in needle work. Really she could do so much better than just make things with a needle and threat. Sansa and Naruko could get along a couple of times even tough they had different views on how things worked.

During sparring with the boys and on occasions with Arya Naruko always favored the one handed spear with a light wooden shield. As a secondary weapon she used the Short word. Always when she used these weapons she felt like she could win. And that she did a lot. Ser Rodrick was rather surprised at her development on her Fighting skills.

One time there was a feast at Winterfell celebrating Robb's name day, a lot of diffent lords came that day to the tourney. From the North and even some of the River lands came. She could remember some of the lords, there were the Karstarks a rather grubby but stong kind of people. There were the Boltons, they were a strange kind. Scary even if she might say, the lord of house Bolten even spoke with her for a short while. His voice was… how could she put it.. calm and collective the flayed man really suited hem as a banner… Then there was house Mormont, she had to admit she liked this house the most out of all of them for one reason. The leader was a woman and the heir… was also a woman. Really she liked it for once to see woman back in armour fighting like most men. There were a lot most houses of course like the Umbers, Glovers, Reed, Manderly and even Stane.

During the feast she decided to rather stay with Arya and train a bit then join the older men and some woman in the hall of Winterfell and join the Feast. From there she heard a lot of yelling and singing, this were North men she remembered those words from the Maester.

Later during the Tourney she was invited by Robb to sit next to him during it. She had to say she actually liked the sport where those men on horses hit each other with large wooden sticks. Of course part of her just wanted to say it was a rather dumb sport, they could get hurt but hey, who was she to judge when she came from a world where children were trained to kill at the age of 6 or 7.

Naruko and Robb had quite friendship together, she would be a lair to say that she did not think of him as something slightly more than a brother but never would she say those words. Boys were just stupid remember? Shaking her head at those words she focused back on the tourney. Sometimes Robb would make a comment about one rider or the other until he told her another thing something that actually bade her blush slightly. "The winter of a Tourney can crown a woman the queen of love and beauty." It were not those words but those that followed. Robb had the slightest red on his cheeks when he spoke out. "If I win for the first time I will crown you my Queen of love and beauty." Dammed she felt like a certain Hyuga that fainted whenever Dog breath would be near.

After a Year had passed Naruko had grown slightly now at the age of 14 she started to grow her own pair of breasts on her chest. It happened so fast first she was so flat and all of a sudden they start to grow. She really hoped they would not grow too fast for she would still want to be enable to properly move in a fight.

Life was not that strange from the days until that, you heard a rumor there some people got punished for stealing another day but that was how it was. During the years that she starts to grow up tough she begged Lord Stark to allow her to train to be a soldier. Even though he did not really took her seriously she meant every word of it.

**Somewhere in the North a couple of years later.**

It has been a long time since she had arrived at Winterfell. Yet she could not deny that she liked it there. In the years growing up there she learned a lot of the religion the culture. She never stopped her fighting skills. Only now she added something to her set of fighting, daggers. She remembered to train to throw Kunai and it was not that different then throwing daggers. She surprised everyone with this request but they gave it a try. She never missed, not even once did she hit the dagger off target. On times she was training on her own she worked hard and tried to use her Chakra was surprised her was when using Chakra she was faster than the normal human, sometimes she knew what to do before her opponent even made the decisions to make that movement.

Naruko grew closer and closer with the Starks too. As did they to her. She dared to say that they almost saw her as part of their wolf pack. Almost every night she was asked to join the family with dinner. She could say she finally held a family.

Yet now she was on a more unhappy moment she was with Eddard Stark, Robb, John, Theon, Brandon and some guards men. They got the letter about a runaway from the Wall, the Nightswatch. From the tales she heard of the servants it was more of a punishment then a honor to join such a 'Elite' force. She heard the stories of old of how it was made and why. Yet now there were mainly only criminals arming it. Her 'brother' Jon even wanted to join them at one point, she had to beg him not to join them as he himself was told only good things about them. She meant no disrespect to them but she did not want to lose her brother to a group that was filled with criminals. It was selfish she knew he suffered. Not from physical contact but from the frown of lady Stark that was always addressed when Jon was near.

Really she wished she could make them try to get along but alas she could not. Yet back at the man now bend down on his knees with his head on a large stone showing his exposed neck to the Lord of Winterfell. Theon held the massive sword Ice in its scabbard for the Lord, he took it out with a strong stroke. Placing it on the ground he gave a almost praying like motion when he spoke. "In the name of Robbert of the house Baratheon, the first of his name. King of the Endals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. I Eddard of the house Stark Lord of Winterfell and warden of the north, sentence you to die." With one swift stroke he brought his massive sword down. Beheading the Deserter of the Nightswatch. Naruko knew why she was here. Brandon would be to witness his first beheading. She thought he was too young to see such a thing and demanded she would come along for him. With a lot of persuading she could come. She knew Brandon did not look away or closed his eyes, she was… proud of her little brother.

Now that it was done they all started to depart back to Winterfell. Brandon looked rather white, and who could blame him. Jon walked over to him and gave a gentle nudge on his shoulder. "You did well." Back on their horses Naruko looked at Rob he gave her a more warm smile and she returned it. It was not really a secret anymore that the two of them had a crush on each other. Yet she knew she could never marry him for he was a Highborn… And she was not.

Back on her Saddle she waited for Brandon. Once he got on his horse she give him a more gentle smile while he looks back at her with rather haunted eyes. "Do you think he spoke the truth, About the Others?" Wanting to tell him she did not know she was about to speak up when the voice of Eddard broke through. "A madman see's what he sees it doesn't always make him a liar." With that they departed from the open field and started to ride for Winterfell. While riding A red/orange blur followed after her. It was not really that much of a secret in Witnerfell that Naruko somehow got the attention of a fox. Wherever she goes the fox followed her. So after a lot of times trying to get rid of it she gave up and accepted it as her pet. The fox was a one tailed fox with beautiful red/orange fur. The tip of its tail was black in color. Thanks to the fox and her own Whisker marks she gained the title Fox lady around Winterfell from people she was familiar with.

Naruko the Fox lady… She liked it but it was rather… simple.

**And break.**

**Yep this is where I end it for now. I am sorry for not updating this week. Exams take too much time from me yet it's weekend and now it's about time I give you people a chapter.**

**I am planning on doing two other Crossovers one will be Naruto and GoT, while the other will be Naruto and One piece. **

**That's it for now people and as always…**

**Harvey Dent, can we trust him?!**


	5. The fox attends the kings arrival

**And here is Chapter 5.**

**People really requested for bigger chapters. I can only say I will try my best. As for my grammar… Well I am not that great at English so yea sorry about that.**

**Naruko in these series will fight in battles. Even though people will tell her not to she will do it either way. Just think of Eowyn of The Lord of the Rings, no matter how much they tell her not to she will just do the something different.**

**Also one of the last reviews given was rather true. Thank you Tachi Kagahara, as the title did sound like the name of a crazy cat lady. So I will chance her title to Lady Vixen.**

**If people have questions or requests, please PM me or place them in the reviews I will try to answer them all. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor do I own GoT/ASoIaF.**

**The fox prepares for the Stag's arrival.**

**On the road towards Winterfell.**

Riding more relaxing phase with the other riders, Naruko was having a small conversation with Brandon about the beheading. He questioned her about the man and if it maybe would have been more merciful to send him back. Naruko [partly agreed on his words yet she knew that it was the law. Once you join the Night's Watch it's for life. You run away and you will be killed that was the law.

Of course Naruko had different believes then the laws. She could remember the words spoken to her by 'Dog' back in the hidden leaf. 'Those who break the rules are scum, yet those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' She did not know why he said that to her but it did affect her thinking. It was his Ninja way and she would have called it her own Ninja way. Yet she was no longer a ninja… Nor had she ever been one. Yet the words could not help the man that was beheaded, for one she did not even know the man. He could have been a murdered or a rapist for being sent to the wall, yet some times it were small time thief's too. Those that had to steal to feed their family.

Looking at Brandon she slowly spoke up. "You might be right that he did not deserve his faith like that. Yet he took it with courage, he did not resist nor did he cry. He deserves his peace now in the afterlife." As she said this Brandon looked at her rather awkwardly.

"Yet what if he had no choice?" Only shaking her head at his words she spoke once again. "It's best to just forget it. These things must be done, or someone else might try to leave then another. And those might be not innocent they could be a murderer or worse. It's best to just not thing too much about it."

As she spoke these words the Lord of Witnerfell Eddard Stark looked at the girl in a more awkward fashion. He knew from the days she grew up within his household that she was much wiser then the common children. Even though people at her age were considered adults… He had to know though would she ever choose to take a husband? He had seen her with his first born son Robb, they were rather close. Not as brother or sister, but something more. He had to watch the two of them, hoping that Robb wouldn't break the poor girls heart . Or that both of them would fall in despair about the awful reminder that highborn and lowborn were not meant to marry.

Even though it happened a lot of times in other houses, he would have to think about this matter. It's not easy to admit but if she was of a different house he would all but offered to have them married. 'Sigh' The world was a cruel and merciless place for anyone.

As she finished her conversation with Brandon she rode forwards towards Robb, the moment she was riding beside him they gave each other a rather fond smile. Yet the 'romantic' stare was interrupted by the small red blur below the horses giving a loud "Yip". Naruko's pet fox was a rather demanding creature. Whenever Naruko was getting close to Robb with her Rob close it would always attempt to interrupt them. Theon sometimes referred the fox to Robb as 'Ser Cockblock.' There was one time Theon called him like that in front of Naruko and her Fox and well, one command of Naruko and the fox was having it's jaws at his waist. Never again did he called the fox at its title when the two of them were near.

Looking at the demanding fox Naruko spoke up. "Swift, stop begging." With that the fox gave a more sad 'Yip' and ran towards the front of the group of riders. Robb and Naruko looked back at each other until they both had a small laugh at the fox. Really she loved her fox like her own child but… It was one demanding baby, hell if it was the king she would be afraid that it would demand to have her as it's queen. Yes… this was on the mind of Naruko at the moment.

After a halve hour riding they heard a more distressed Yip from Swift. Naruko looked back at the lord and spoke up. "There is something ahead, Swift only makes that kind of sound when it found something." The Lord got a thoughtful look on his face when he heard Theon speak up. "It must have seen a rabbit or something. 'Stupid fleabag.' Let's move on."

Naruko gave Theon a heated glare at called her 'baby' a Fleabag. "Idiot I know when something is wrong." Eddard Stark gave a small sigh before ordering one of the riders to scout ahead. Nodding at his lord the Rider gave the horse a gentle kick and rode in a faster phase on the road.

As they arrived at a small creek with an old stone bridge, they spotted the Rider of his horse investigating a death stag. The poor animal had its guts all covered on the road, strangely enough it was missing one of its antlers. Stopping just past the stone bridge everyone expect the guards unsaddled. "What happened here?" Was the questioning voice of Bran, Eddard knelt down at the large stag before spotting a blood trail along the creek. Following it he himself was followed by Robb, theon, Jon and Ser Roddrick. Brandon wanted to join them on this 'adventure' But Naruko held him in place as she did not want to risk having him get hurt. He was her little brother after all. While not too far away they spotted a large Corpse of wolf Naruko and Bran got closer. Once Naruko and Brandon caught up with the group Bran voiced the question most people had on their minds. "What is it?" Theon was fast to reply with a slight sneer. "It's a freak."

Eddard Stark knelt down beside the large corpse that was the size of a horse. "It is a Dire wolf… Poor old thing." Ser Roddrick was fast to reply "There are no Dire wolfs south of the wall." Eddard got a thoughtful look on his face before Jon looked at the side of the corpse. Spotting five pups keeping each other warm at their mother's corpse. "Now there are five." Gaining questioning looks from everyone he picked one up offering it to Bran. "You want to hold it?" Rather eagerly he took the small pup in his arms, while the pup was more than happy to have a new warm and friendly body to press against. "What will happen to them? Without their mother they will not survive." As Naruko asked this she gained a rather begging look from Bran, as he was almost in love with the small pup. Eddard Stark also noticed Brandon's affection to the small pup and knew he had to do this quick or it would be more painfull for the boy. "It's better to kill them now, without their mother they will slowly." Theon acted swiftly taking the small pup out of Brans arms and grabbed his small dagger. Brandon gave a rather tearful "No." While Robb chose to speak out. "Stop it." Towards theon, he decided to ignore the words of him and was more than ready to pierce the small body of the pup. Before he could tough Naruko took the opportunity, to take the small pup from his grip and take a more protective stance against the Ironborn. "Give it back." Spoke Theon with a more threatening voice yet she mearly glared at him daring him to take it from her. Just as he was about to take the pup from her Jon took this moment to come to the rescue of the pups. "Lord Stark, there are five pups. Each one of the Stark children." Naruko took this moment to voice her opinion too. "It must be a gift from the old gods for the Dire wolf is your house it's Sigel." Jon finished her off with. "They were meant to have them."

Eddard Stark gained a rather thoughtful expression before giving a small nod. "You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves, and if they die you burry them yourselves." As he said this Naruko gave the small pup back to Brandon as he was already was affected to it. Robb came up and took two of the Pups in his own arms while Naruko took another two. As they were about to walk off Brandon voiced his question to Jon. "What about you?" Jon spoke up in a more emotionless voice. "I am not a Stark, come on now." As he said this Naruko looked rather sadden at his words, really she thought of him as her brother like she did with the Stark Siblings. She really wished he would one day be accepted as a Stark and not a Snow. In her own opinion tough he didn't care if his last name was nothing. Yet it mattered to him so he would hope for him.

Just as they were about to walk on Jon stopped and picked up something from the ground. It was pure white pup, in her mind she had to giggle at the situation. Yet it was slightly ruined when Theon spoke up. "Ah the runt of the litter, that one is yours Snow." She did not hate Theon, he was a nice guy on the inside yet… He chose to act more like a brat towards most people. Like his comment towards Jon, he knows how much he actually hates it when people remind him of his Bastard name.

Giving a small sigh she moved back to the horses while warping part of her thick fur cloak around the two pups that were licking her cheeks. She gave a small laugh at their affection towards her. She was happy that Swift was at the moment attempting to find a small dinner or he would straight out demand for some more attention.

Getting back on her horse with the help of Theon she gave him a slight nod. She could not really call him her friend or brother, but they had a small kind of friendship with each other. She did had some good conversations with him but they mostly ended with him flirting with her. That was something she hated about him, no matter how much he viewed woman as tools to be persuaded by men to share their bed. As he helped her up on her horse he gave her a small wink while she gave him a tired sigh. Gaining a shit eating grin on his face he walked towards his own horse. She herself looks at Jon as he mounts his horse with she small white pup in his arms. She had to admit it was a beautiful one, it's fur was like snow… Great the gods made fun of bastards now…

She never really had much faith in the gods but when you lived in Winterfell with the servants, you tend to hold things they tell you more seriously when you spend so much time with them. One thing she did like about the 'gods' Was that they made the God's woods. It was a beautiful place with rare trees, and there was always one Weiwood tree located within there. When she was alone and had permission to take some time for herself, yet did not feel like training she would come to the God's woods and just sit at the large Weiwood tree. She could swear when she closed her eyes and just let all her thoughts leave her mind she heard voices of laughter. No rough or deep voices but more childlike voices.

Moving her horse beside the one of Jon she gave him a gentle smile. They understood each other rather good. Even though he always referred himself as a Bastard she would have to remind him that she was of no house. Well unless there was a house with the name of Uzumaki. So under time she got him fare enough to make him call her sister, yet he refrained from calling her like that when others were near. Well other people expect Robb and Arya. The four of them were their own little group of adventurers. As he got on his horse she started to move her horse forwards with the others. Riding towards the Large castle of Winterfell.

**One week later at Winterfell.**

Great news had struck Winterfell and well almost the whole north. The King of the Seven kingdoms and Childhood friend of Eddard Stark was coming to Winterfell. Why he came she did not know but she knew one thing. When he would be there he would come with a large group of people. Including the royal family, that meant that she had to wear a dress and had to be less active. Robb told her she only had to be there when they arrived she could always go for a long ride in the Wolfs woods. Maybe take Arya with her because she hated to wear a dress just as much as her 'sister'. Sansa on the other part couldn't stop talking about how the prince was coming. Really she needed to get her head out of the clouds. She heard rumors from some of the servants in the kitchens, that the prince was rather sadistic. The last ting Naruko wanted to have Sansa married off to a sadist that would hurt her.

Naruko and Sansa held a rather strange bond she had to admit. Sometimes they could talk about anything with each other but the other moment they would not even be enable to under each other subject of some matters. Still Naruko held her dear as a little sister as Sansa, once dared to call her big sister. Really her time with the Starks gave her a great family. Even though it was not always great it was better back at her 'home'. Eddard stark was like a strict father to her at some times, yet would give her a smile at some moments. Lady Stark on the other hand, did not really like how Naruko did things. For one she had been working so hard on getting Arya to be more lady like only for Naruko to strengthen her she wolf spirit. Still the Tully had to admit she had grown fond of the blond whiskered girl. Jon was like a Brother… a brother that sometimes had his depressing moments about the reminder of his Bastard hood. Sansa her little sister, where she could sometimes just sit down with and talk about things that they both could understand. Arya and Brandon were the energetic pair of kids. The two of them always begged her to join them do something, from climbing walls to Riding on horseback. Rickon was the smallest of them all. The young boy was rather fearfull at first meeting Naruko. Yet at one point when there was a thunderstorm, Rickon was walking through the keep of Winterfell. The poor boy was scared of all the loud noise the thunder gave. Yet due that it was night he did not know where to go, so he ended up sitting on the ground crying his eyes out. That is where Naruko found the three year old, at one side she wanted to scold him and tell him to get back to bed. Yet a soft part of her just threw that idea out the window. She brought the boy to his chambers, there she tucked him in his bed to make sure he would sleep this time. Although he almost begged her to stay with him, feeling like there was no other choice she stayed with him. Even though that night she did not have a blanket she still slept with a smile on her face.

Then there was Robb, one part of her held him as a brother. Yet the other part held him more dear. She would be a liar if she would say she did not feel anything for him for she did. The two of them both shared these feelings for each other. Yet never had the courage to admit it to one another. One night though at the Last name day of Robb she asked him what he would like for a gift, what he requested made her blush but nonetheless gave it. She gave him three kisses on his cheeks as he requested while one big kiss on his lips. That did surprise him a lot, and because it was in front of the children of Winterfell. ((Arya,Brandon, Theon, Jon, Sansa and Rickon.)) It only made him blush more like a tomato making all the other's laugh.

Now here she stood, along with the other servants behind the Stark family. The first thing she saw coming through the strong gates of Winterfell was a pair of two riders in golden armour wearing a snow white cloak. Followed by another pair before a large group of men in red armour entered, Lannisters if she recalled. She knew of the ill will towards the Lannisters and the Starks. Yet at least there was not open conflict between the two mighty houses.

After the large group of Lannister men came to an end, a small boy with golden blonde hair entered the trough the gate. The boy had a rather 'smug' smirk on his face giving away how he else towards the people around him. This must be the Price and future king. Sigh the Kingdom might have a hard time with someone like that as the king. Strangely enough the boy was smiling towards her… Strange… Not too far away from the boy there was a massive armored man with a dog like helmet. This was the Hound the personal protector of Joffrey. Looking back at the boy, he seemed to have taken a interest in Sansa. Well watch out because Naruko can be more protective of her 'siblings' then a Lioness would be of her cubs.

Looking back at the gate she saw a large carriage come through it, she was surprised that it did not get stuck at the overly large size it had. This must be the transportation for the Queen and her two younger children. Followed by the Large carriage was a small party of orange cloaked knights. These must be Baratheon men, she had to admit she did like their style… Maybe it was due the Color orange.

One more man in Large golden armour came through the gate with someone followed behind him. It was a rather large but fat man. As he rode forwards towards the large gathering of people, everyone started to bow down to him. A little late with following everyone she bowed down too. She couldn't believe it tough. The king… The king that ruled Westerose was that fat man… The mighty warlord that beat the dragon prince and took the crown. Boy was she rather disappointed at that. She was expecting a large and strong man that would yell out king. Yet in truth when she looks at him… she saw a warrior. It was strange but she could see it in him that he used to be a great fighter but now… Yea now he was the king.

While he tried, and she had to press the word TRIED. To get off his stallion the Large carriage started to empty. With that came out a small boy around the age of Rickon, A small girl around the age of Brandon. Followed by them was a large group of six handmaidens. Even though the Carriage was so bug she had trouble thinking it would be comfortable with so many people in it. As last came out a woman in a royal grown, she also held golden blonde hair. At one point people would almost say Naruko looked like her but she knew better. The woman held a certain aura around her one that was comparable to the Prince on his horse. And the look in her eyes said enough about how she thought about Winterfell. She must be used to something different then Winterfell.

The moment she exited the Carriage the king finally was enable to get off his large horse. Landing on the little step his squire placed down for him, he marched with large steps towards Eddard Stark. Once in front of him he took a small moment to look around before he looked at his old friend. Giving a small signal that he should get up, the Lord of Winterfell did followed by everyone else. Expecting anything from the king to come out of his mouth she never expected these words.

"You've grown fat."

It was a rather awkward silence, although Naruko did see Ser Roddrick hold a large smile and Lady start tried to hold back a small laughter. Eddard on the other hand took this situation otherwise. He mearly nudged his head back at the king. Once again most people would be punished for that yet the king surprised her once again. He laughed loudly before giving Eddard a large hug.

The king went by everyone of the Stark family giving friendly greetings or complements. Overall Naruko had to admit that the man was what you call a friendly guy. Yet he was not really a person that screamed King. Once he had greeted the last Stark child he gave a brief glance towards the people behind them. There he spotted the Bastard child of Ned Stark, Jon snow and his ward/hostage. Beside Jon stood Naruko dressed in a rather elegant dress yet still one that made it easy for her to move around it. Giving her a brief glance with a pair of raised eye brows when he gazed on her face. It was no surprise to her tough, most people reacted like that after seeing her for the first time. Was it Arrogance of her beauty? No it was always the Whisker markings on her cheeks.

One time an old lady even yelled out that she was a child of nature because of the Whisker marks. Really, she did not know why she was born with them but it was clear to people that they were not inflicted by the use of a blade. Once she was questioned about them, she mearly told them that she was born with them. Of course she never told anyone about what she held in her gut. The Fox could better not be brought up, because one way or another it would end up bad for her. They would fear her the moment they knew what she held, that was how the human mind works.

While Naruko spaced out in her own thoughts the King had his own conversation with Eddard Stark. Not long after Naruko returned her mind back to the present she was greeted with the sight of. Eddard Stark kneeling down to the queen calling her "Your Grace." Really the woman really looked rather stuck up if she had to admit it.

Not long after the greeting with each other, the king spoke up to Eddard. "Ned bring me to your crypts I wish to pay my respect." Yet the queen looked rather agitated at his demand, yet kept her cool and spoke in a an rather sweet tone. "We have been traveling for days 'my love'. Surely the death can wait." Yet the king would have none of it and only spoke once. "Ned." And marched off.

Eddard Stark gave the queen a slight apologetic bow before he marched after the king. Naruko looked around for a moment, before she heard Arya speak up. "No Imp?" Really she had to snicker at her exclamation but she also wished to scold her. Even though someone was different she had no jurisdiction in calling him or her a Imp.

The queen also noticed that her brother was not around and questioned one of the guards. "Where is my brother?" Yet she only received a shake with his head in return she gazed at her brother Jamie Lannister. Really Naruko had to admit he was good looking, too good looking in her opinion. He was said to be one of the best swordsmen in the seven kingdoms. Well she would be more than happy to place that on the test.

"Find my fool of a brother." She said in a more agitated voice. Jamie Lannister mearly gave her a small nod before riding his horse off towards a tavern not too far away from the large castle. It was a known Tavern because for one… It was partly a brothel. Well if the brother of the queen would run off towards a brothel the moment they arrived she did not need to know what kind of guy he was.

A hour passed soon, and in that time everybody went to their respective jobs. Naruko was told that she did not have to work the coming days, but just have to keep her eyes on Arya. They didn't want her to get in trouble after all.

At the moment, Arya and Naruko were in a more private clearing the forest surrounding the large castle of Winterfell. There the two of them just trained with sticks while, their respective animals were keeping watch over them. Gods those pups sure did grow fast. Not even a month later since she had found them with the others and the pups had grown the size of a big dog. Her own fox was luckily not getting that massive, as it was only the size of a small hunting dog. Swift though was still just as active as normal. Yet there was one thing Swift did like more than anything else. Getting petted or cuddled by Naruko, she did not know why but it was one of the fox it's pleasures of life.

Sitting down after defeating Arya once again, she spoke up with a smile. "You are getting better Arya, the boys should watch out because you will be enable to wipe the floor with them." As she said this Arya gave her a slight glare as she knew she still was not nearly as strong as Naruko or her two older brothers.

She glared at her for a small moment before both of them burst out in laughter. Shaking her head Naruko spotted with laughing as she spoke up. "Well I think it's about time we get back to the Castle because the feast is about to begin." Arya stood up with a small grunt before replying. "Alright I will sit next to you." Shaking her head at Arya's words Naruko spoke up. "I am not allowed to join, I am sorry Little sis."

Arya on the way back gave a lot of retorts about, how Naruko should join them. Maybe she should, but she knew she couldn't. Not with people like the king or queen there. But who knows maybe it won't be that bad to eat dinner without her 'family'. She did sure hope that all this business with the king would blow away soon.

**And break. **

**Yes people, that's it for now. Next week I will post the next chapter. Warning tough I will attempt to chance some things. For one I will make sure Brandon does not become a Cripple. And for the White walkers. They will not make an appearance for a long time.**

**This has been Raimon with a new chapter of A Fox Surrounded by Banners.**

**And as always. **

**Batman: Roose Bolton, can we trust him?**

**Robb: I am not sure, but he is the best we go-…**

**Batman disappeared. Because he is BATMAN!**


	6. The fox attends the feast of the herd

**Hello people here I am once again. It has been a week since I released chapter 4. Well almost a week. The reason I take so long is because of my exams at the moment so yea, sorry about that.**

**I have alloy of idea's for this story, as for the new stories. I am still working roughly around the scales. I will not begin a new story until I have finished my exams.**

**Now then this message will hold some spoilers for my plans regarding this story.**

**Spoiler; I am planning on letting Naruko travel with Arya and Sansa. Naruko offerd herself as a guard and friend for Arya in her time in Kings landing. The powers like chakra with Naruko is complicated, as she never when higher than a student on the academy and there they abused Naruko's teachings. I have explained this a couple of times but I still get PM's regarding about Naruko's power. I have not forgotten about the Kyuubi at all. Yet due the teleportation trough time and space the Kyuubi is put in a long sleep.**

**Would you have more questions for this story, ask them and I will try to answer them as best as I can without spoiling the story.**

**Now then! It's about time I get this chapter started!**

**The fox attends the feast with the herd.**

Naruko just closed the door behind her, sighing slightly in relieve from her accomplishment with Arya she walks off towards the Courtyard. Some might wonder why Naruko looked so tired, well that was easy. She was tasked by Lady stark to get the she wolf to bed. Of course Arya was known to be stubborn… Much like herself so one could call it a battle between Titans once they entered her bedroom. The girl relented after a couple of minutes, making Naruko swear that the nest morning they would be riding with only the two of them.

She had to look at the bright side, at least she could still attempt to enjoy the evening. Walking down the halls of Wintefell she glared slightly at her clothing. She was forced to wear that damn dress again, and let it be known. Naruko Uzumaki hates to wear a dress as much as having to enter a haunted house. And she was scared of everything slightly related to ghosts.

As she spotted the stair way down towards the courtyard, just as she was about to walk towards it she spotted a mop of long blonde hair. It was the queen with her ever present smile/scowl. How the woman could scowl and still be smiling would really remain a mystery for Naruko and probably most people. Yet she would not be scared away by any person so she took a slight breath and straightened her back before walking down the hall towards the stairs nearing the queen with every step. Just as Naruko was about to pass the queen she got reminded of the custom demand towards royalty, gods did she hate even the slightest form of bowing towards anyone she did not even know that good. Sucking it in she bend down slightly with her head down, shadowing her face towards the queen. The queen looked at her as she spoke up with a rather emotionless voice. "Girl, stop." It was no request but a demand, and Naruko did as ordered. Stopping in front of the woman she bowed her head slightly before raising al so slowly. "Yes your grace?" Having raised her head now as she was facing the queen with was some might call a starring contest.

The queen took a moment to think before speaking out. "Are you a Northerner? You do not look like a Northerner at all. What is your name child?" Looking at her while she spoke in that same emotionless voice she replied coolly. "I am from the southern side of the North, I am Naruko Uzumaki." Looking at the girl that came supposedly from the southern part of the north, Cersei spoke once again. "I see, now tell me why do you work here in the north? A pretty girl like you could find work everywhere in the south."

"It's quite easy really, one day the farm at where I lived was attacked by some bandits. I was the only one to make it out alive with my brother. We traveled more north towards Winterfell, hoping that the warden of the north would give out the kings justice towards the bandits. Yet on our way there my brother was attacked by a bear." Taking a few breaths between her story the queen motions for her to continue, apparently she finds it amusing to hear other people's life stories. "There as a small child I had to find a way to survive on my own, I did well for 7 months or so until I was found by Arya and Robb Stark together with Jon Snow. I fell from a tree the moment they found me and I blacked out. Next I know I wake up in Winterfell and they gave me a place to stay and do honest work."

After she was done with her mostly lied story she looks back at her 'grace', while the queen herself was looking at the girl for any deception. Finding non, the woman intended to ask more as this strange girl had a intriguing air around her. Yet just as she was about to ask more she stopped when she spotted her brother, from the same hall Naruko came from. Nodding at the girl she gave a dismissive, "You can go now." Not wanting to spend more time with the woman then needed she gave a slight bow before walking down the stone steps towards the courtyard.

Just as she was out of sight Jaimie Lannister decided to ask a question. "Who was that girl, dear sister?" The woman mearly shacked her head. "Just a servant in Winterfell." Nodding at his sister he smiled when no one was around and moved towards her for a kiss. Cersei shook her head as he was about to plant his lips on her. "No, not here people would easily see us. Tomorrow at the large abandoned tower near the Castel." Nodding at his sister he guided her back to the large and still active feast.

Naruko now having arrived at the large 'in her opinion' courtyard, she looked around until she heard the loud slashed of a sword against a dummy. With the sound of a grunt added sometimes, she moved towards the sound itself. There was one of the people she considers her family Jon Snow, straight out abusing a poor defenseless dummy. Wanting to smile at his current action yet, she did not as she gave sad expression as she knew why he was out here. Once again working his aggression out on the defend less dummies. He was here because he could not be there with his brother. To join the party like everyone else with a Noble father.

Shaking her head she looks at her side noticing a practicing stick the length of a short spear, taking the round wooden shield too from the rack she silently stalks towards Jon. Just as he was about to smack his sword again against the Dummy he felt the end of a stick hit his head in a thwack. "OW!" Letting his sword fall on the ground while rubbing his head, he turns around looking for his assailant. Once he spotted his would be assassin he glared slightly at her. "Damnit woman do you have to hit me like that with a stick?"

Shaking her head at him she stabbed the stick forward hitting him unexpected in the gut before pulling her stick back while twirling it around. "Come on Jon, take that sword of yours, and fight someone else instead of those defend less dummies." Jon sighed before he plopped down on a bale of hay. Sighing Naruko walks towards him, walking to his side she plops down beside him while speaking up. "Alright what is wrong? Is it the feast?"

Jon mearly shock his head at her he spoke up, "No not that, it's just… I don't know. It feels as if right now I should join Uncle Benjin back to the wall and join the Night's watch." Naruko looked at him ready to speak up as she and him had this conversation already once before. "I know I know, you told me enough last time. It just feels as if I am not wanted here. Here I am the bastard son of Eddard Stark, while maybe at the wall I could start over."

Sighing Naruko chose to give him a warm hug around his neck from the side. "I would be a liar if I said that no one thinks like that. Yet back at my home… I was not wanted too, hated even. People tried to kill me at times because of something I had no power in. Just like you they judged me because something happened that is out of our power. I felt alone, as if I should suffocate on the air I breath now. Just to make the pain go away. Yet… My grandpa always thought me, those that give up are the people that lose the most. He told me, I should not hate the people that loath me I should pity them." Nodding at her Jon embraced her back until Naruko thought enough was enough with the sad moment.

Standing up she hit him once again with the end of her stick on the head. "Now get up, it's time we have a fight." As Jon stood he walked over to the dummies. Bending down he picked the edgeless sword off the ground. And so they encountered combat with each other. While every swing made by Jon like a true northmen putting a lot of strength behind them. Naruko mearly raises her shield slightly while bowing her head behind it. Every time his sword would his her shield, she would guide the sword just past her and stab Jon with her staff. This happened three times before Jon was en able to top being tricked into the same trick every time. This time he chose for stabs yet, Naruko was one step ahead of him. Using her shield she slammed it forward, stopping his sword arm from swinging. While Naruko leaped forward and used her staff to hit Jon's feet from the ground.

Falling down with a loud thud Jon coughed a couple of times. Just as he was about to Get back on his feet, he found the end of the staff in front of his face. Naruko smiled at him as she spoke up in a more happy voice. "I win." Jon sighed before nodding, taking the end of the staff he got helped by Naruko on his feet. Naruko smiled at him as she walked towards the weapon rack, there she placed down the large round shield while placing the stick against the side of the blacksmith hut. Jon looked at her with a smile the whole time, Truth be told he had the slightest crush on the girl. But of course he knew that both Robb and Naruko herself felt something for each other, and never would he want to come between them as he held them both close as family.

As his thoughts' trailed off for a moment, Naruko walked back towards the stone steps. She had been allowed to attend the feast later when most people would be more drunk and would not take too much notice of her. "I am going to the feast, if you still want to come. I am sure you would be more then welcome." As she said this she turned gracefully around and walked up the steps.

As Jon looked at her leave he was about to take a step to follow her only to stop as he heard the voice of Tyrion Lannister calling to him. "Interesting girl." Jon looked at the small man before speaking up. "What are you doing hiding out there?" Tyrion smiled while taking a swig of his sack of wine while walking towards the bastard of Winterfell. "I am preparing for a night without a whore to warm my bed."

As he said this Jon looked at him before Tyrion continued. "I heard you wanted to join the Night's watch. I always wanted to see how it is there. I heard you were planning on taking the black too. What made you not join it? Bastard?"

Jon glared at the little man. "Ask me nicely next time and I will tell." Tyrion did not look all too sorry but still spoke up in a rather bored tone. "Did I offend you? Sorry. But you are the Bastard aren't you?"

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father, yes." Jon tried to tell him yet Tyrion rebuked with. "And Lady Catlyn Stark is not your mother, which makes you a bastard." As he said this he looked at Jon for a moment before taking slow phases forward towards Jon. "Let me give you some advice bastard. Never forget what you are, No one else will. Wear it like a armour, and wield it like your sword. So it will never be used to hurt you."

Jon snow looked rather angry at the Lannister words, as he started to walk away from him. Jon decided to question the Imp. "What the hell do you know about being a Bastard?" The dwarf mearly turned around slightly before spreading his arm's slightly as in a show of fashion of who he was. "I am a Dwarf, all dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

As Tyrion was almost reaching the door way towards the stone steps towards the feast, Jon decided to speak up before he was out of ear shot. "I am aware of what I am, yet a friend of mine teached me something about those that see me as only a bastard. Not to hate them but to pity them." As Tyrion turned around slightly to face Jon once again he spoke one a few words. "Good man." With that he felt Jon alone. Jon took a moment to look at the clear sky before swinging his sword against the poor dummy again. HE wanted to join the feast but the words of Catlyn Tully remained in his head. 'It would be disrespect full' … Yea right.

**Back with Naruko and the feast.**

Walking around Naruko tried to make her way to the table Robb sat, yet it was rather hard to even cross the hall filled with laughing and drunken man. As she passed a group of people she noticed a open way towards the large table. As she made her way over there Robb spotted her yet on her way there a rather drunken old man hanging at the shoulder of the even drunker Robbert danced in front of her. As Naruko was about to step around them the King took notice of her.

Smiling with a drunken aura around him he warped his arm around Naruko's shoulder while speaking out loud. "You are a pretty little thing! Come on girl every pretty little thing can do something amazing. What can you do eh?!" As he said these words Naruko attempts to get out his hold yet did not put too much force in it in hope for not letting the fat king fall.

Not enable to get the fat man off her shoulder she waited until he lost interest in her until he said the following thing. "I bed you can sing! I can see these kind of things!" As he said this he looked more focused on her and she knew she had to give a answer. "Well your grace I can indeed sing yet I am not that great, so what about maybe another time?"

Yet the king shook his head before yelling loudly. "Stop the music!" At his word all the music stopped and everyone turned towards the king still hanging on the shoulder of Naruko. "This girl will sing us a song!" As he said this he gestured for her to take the stage, really everyone looked at her excitingly, well everyone but the Stark family. They grew rather concerned, she was not used to this much attention at all of a sudden. Yet she was given a order and had to obey so she thought of a song she knew back in the Elemental Nation's.

She knew they could not understand her but she could just lie and tell them it's a song thought to her by her mother that came from the free cities. Still she was nervous and she hated to admit it but also rather scared. "Come on clear that table!" As a part of a table was cleared Naruko understood the hidden command. Stand on the table and sing for everyone. So she did as was commanded. She stepped up the bench before standing on the table. As she stood there she slowly started to sing in the best way she could.

**(Just think that she sings blue bird, I will not type the song out yet I will give some description. Blue bird is the third Naruto opening song of Shippuden. Look it up.)**

As Robb looked at her concerned he felt a wave of relieve leave him as she started to sing. And by the gods she could sing, in a strange language but still her voice was great. While the people in the hall looked on they all looked rather satisfied. Slowly the musicians at the wall started to give a rather fast Rhythm. It strangely suited the song but no one cared really, most men were just baffled at the young girls beauty while she sang like an angel.

After the song was done the musicians tried to make a finishing like of tones before the next song started. Naruko while giving a rather embarrassed expression stepped of the table while people around her started to give her compliments. She looked at the king for a moment but he was too busy with a rather chubby woman. She knew what he would end up doing with that woman, everyone in the seven kingdoms knew of the Kings exploits with whores or just random woman.

Finally she could make her way towards Robb and as she drew near, Robb stood up. Walking to each other Robb stopped in front of her. In a rather low voice he told her to follow him. She followed him more than happy to be enable to leave the mass of people with most older man looking at her as if she was the last piece of meat in the market.

Finally out of the hall and in a more closed of area near a window to view the night sky. Naruko gave a relieved sigh as she leaned her back against a wooden banister while looking at the night sky. The couple of glasses of wine started to take effect on both Robb and Naruko. Robb looked at her as she bathed in the moon light, he had to admit when she was singing he thought she was the most beautiful woman in Winterfell, yet now he knew she was. Because here she was in front of him bathing in the pale moon light showing her hair like a torch while her face was just define in Robb's perspective.

He knew he had to do this now, Naruko would be leaving the next day with his father, Sansa and Arya towards Kings landing. Even though he did not want to see her leave, he knew she would have to stay with Arya. She protected her while guiding her, that was her job. Tough if she was leaving he had to do one thing before she left.

"Naruko… tomorrow you will be leaving, can I give you a gift before you leave?" Naruko was surprised at his request but spoke up. "Of course you can Robb." While she said this she was turning towards him, yet what Naruko did not expect was the sudden feeling of a pair of lips on her own pair of lips. Robb knew he had taken her by surprise but he wanted to do it before she left so he kept on kissing her before she reacts.

Finally Naruko did not know what to do, here was the boy where she thought he had a crush on. And he was kissing her! Was it the wine doing this to her? Maybe but she did not mind. She liked the feeling of robs affection, just as he was about to pull away she warped her arms around his next and kissed him back. This time both shared their pure passion for each other.

Finally they withdrew from each other while breathing heavily. Naruko looked at him in surprise but also slight… guilt. Yet there was also something else it was joy. "Robb, why did we just kiss?" Robb took this moment to explain to her. "Well I kissed you because I really liked you for a while now. Yet… I was afraid of how you would react. And you kissed me because you seemed to like my kiss. It seems we both have a little crush on eachother hehe." He received a stomp on his shoulder from the girl. While he started to rub his shoulder Naruko took this moment to speak up. "Robb, I really am feeling things for you too, yet… you are a high born and I am… a no body. This must have been the one and only time Robb… Nothing more."

Robb felt a pang of pain in his chest from her words, yet he understood them. " I know… yet, one day I will promise you. That you will be my wife." With that he planted his lips once more on hers. She did not care anymore she returned the kiss then folds. So here they stood kissing each other in the moonlight like a classic fairy tale.

While they were occupied with each other Theon just rounded the corner and watched both of them. He snickered before walking back to the hall because he did not want to ruin their moment. He might be a jerk at times yet even he would give them this moment together. He just had to make sure no one else would spot them.

**This is it for now people. I call this a break once again because it's late at the moment and I have stuff to do tomorrow morning.**

**Anyway, Naruko and Robb seem to love each other. Theon is the only one that currently knows that they kissed and the next chapter Naruko is leaving the Cold yet heartwarming North and joins the Stark girls and lord towards the city of kings.**

**Reviews and Criticism is always welcome. Yet flamethrowers are not allowed as it will burn down the North.**

**So yea as always.**

**Olenna Tyrell… Can we trust her…**


	7. The fox and the pups

**Hello my human subjects! Here is the seventh chapter of a fox surrounded by banners.**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter I posted. This chapter Naruko will be going south with Ned. **

**I hope you will like it all. Also I forget at some chapters to place down a Disclaimer. So here it is for those missed chapters. I claim on rights on making a profit on this story. I do not own Naruto nor do I own A song of ice and fire.**

**The fox entertains the three pups.**

Waking up in the morning, Naruko gave a loud yawn as she rose form her bed. Remembering last night at the end of the feast she gave a slight blush. God's what happened last night? Oh yea! She had to sing to the whole hall, and they seemed to like it. Later she was led away by Robb and her ki-… That's right they shared a kiss… Her first kiss, and she liked it.

Gods now she remembers… Shaking her head she stood on the wooden floor of her small yet warm room. Walking towards a small stool at the corner in the room, she picks up her clothing she readied. Looking at the cloths she smiles as she remembers the conversation she had with lord Stark two nights ago. Lord Stark knew that he would have to join the king back to king's landing and wanted Naruko to join so Arya could be save of the court in King's landing. He knew that the humans there were just snakes ready to bite their own mother to just get an extra few coins. So he requested for Naruko to join them, and she did agree on the condition of one thing.

Even though Lord Stark was against the idea he agreed. She would join but as a personal guard and friend for Arya. So here she held her clothing/armour. The clothing consisted of a short dress, with the clothing reaching just below her knees. Placing that over her body as she removed her sleeping clothing, she looks at the other parts of her clothing. She was provided with a chainmail vest reaching just below her thighs. Over that she placed a thin clothed shirt over her the chain mail. As the chainmail was now covered she placed two steel plate wrist guards on her wrists. Looking herself over for a moment she noted how she looked. She looked less slender yet it gave away a show of power and force.

Smiling at herself she puts on her shin plates before putting on her leather boots. Walking out the door she looks around the long hallway towards the dining hall. Deciding she wants to eat something before going to prepare for the long march the next day.

Once arriving there she looks at her surroundings, spotting the Stark family with the… Lannister family, yet there was a certain air around the hall that screamed murder. Shaking her head she walked towards the bench where Bran was eating. Sitting down beside him she gave them all a polite nod with at. "Good morning my Lords and ladies." Gaining a smile in return from the Stark family, she took some bread of a bowl before placing it down on a plate where she sat. As she was about to take a bite of the small piece of bread she felt as if someone was starting at her. Placing the piece of bread back down on the bowl she looks at her right look at the wide eyed Bran. "Is there something wrong Brandon?"

Shaking his head fast he spoke up fast. "Not really but why are you wearing armour?" Smiling at him she looks back at Lord Stark as she gave a slight sigh. Every Stark at the table looked at the Lord of winterfell now, including the amused Tyrion Lannister from the other table. Eddard decided to speak. "Naruko is joining us to King's Landing."

No one but Lady and Robb Stark knew of this yet once the news went towards the four children you could see different expressions. Arya was one of utter glee at least she had a friend to join her in the Capitol, Sansa also gave a bright smile as she and Naruko had a fond relationship with one another. Yet Rickon and Brandon looked rather sadden at the news, they viewed Naruko as their older sister. One that would always play with them and make sure they would sleep well in the night.

Looking at the sadden expressions on their faces she spoke up. "Do not worry, we will not be gone forever. Besides I promise tonight Rickon I will put you into bed myself." Rickon smiled back at her yet the aura of sadness remained. Turning her head to Brandon Naruko spoke up. "And I guess to make it up to you, I would have to go on a adventure with you today." Brandon perked up at her statement, before without a care in the world hugged.

Tyrion watched the family affection with a rather strange expression, maybe he once hoped that it would have been like that with the Lannister family. Yet it was not, nor would it ever be like that. Looking back at his older brother and sister, he noted that his sister was just looking at her plate with her usual scowl in place. While Jamie was looking at the exchange as well, with an unreadable expression on his face. Maybe he felt the same as Tyrion? Who knows.

Finishing her piece of bread she looks around the table before meeting Robbs gaze, just as their eyes connected they both quickly looked away with a red tint on their cheeks. Lady Catlyn noticed the exchange, really she wished those two could have a happy life but the law was the law… Luckily they will hopefully grow out of one another once the they get separated.

Naruko looked down at her now empty plate, tempting to take some more bread she got her arm pulled on by Brandon. "Come on then! The day is not forever young and as adventurers we have no time to spend!" He exclaimed with a proud expression while standing on his bench seat.

This got a couple of expressions from both tables, from the Starks he got a amused smile or laugh while Lady Stark looked rather scolding at her child as he was once again standing on seats. At the Lannister table he got a smile from both Tyrion and strangly enough Jamie. Cersei turned her head a bit before looking back at her table without making a sound. "Mother can I join them?!" Pleaded the little Tommen. Just as Cersei was about to refuse it she heard the sound of the king just entering the hall. "Let the child join them, it's about time he grew up like a man." Of course he said this just as an excuse to let his son for once have fun, as Cersei would never let him have fun with someone else at court or anywhere else. Maybe that explained the cat obsession.

Everyone raised from their seat speaking at the same time. "Your grace." Getting a waving hand in return most people sat down, all but Tommen, Rickon, Brandon and Naruko. Smiling at the two Stark children she knew that Rickon wanted to join them too. Looking at Lord Stark he gave a slight nod in agreement and she nodded back. "Well then, if you are already let's go to the courtyard to start our adventure." Naruko spoke in a way that someone at the market would sell their food.

All three boys ran off towards the Courtyard while Naruko took some slower steps before turning around, giving a bow to the Stark and Lannister family's before giving the king his personal bow. "Your grace, My Lords and ladies." Walking off she disappeared from eye sight. Cersei sent the king a slight glare but returned to her meal. No matter she knew that the boy's would be save, besides in a couple hours she would have finally some alone time with her brother.

Once arriving at the courtyard, Naruko gave a small laugh at the three small boy's all wearing an all too big helmet on their heads. Walking towards them she noticed most guards of Winterfell laughing at the childishness of the children, yet some Lannister men were rather looking at them in… well their faces were covered with those helmets so she guesses mixed expressions. Yet she knew some did not agree at having the prince stand there like a foolish child.

Standing in front of them she spoke up. "Now it's time I will have to explain this adventure for you three. The rumor goes that there is a large monster in the godswoods terrorizing the people that come and pray there. Now we have to stop it before it will hurt one of our people." Rickon and Tommen both had exited yet slightly afraid expressions, while Brandon had a more agitated expression, she knew he rather go outside Winterfell then stay inside it. Yet with both the smaller children there, she knew that she could not leave the gates. She might be lucky if they can enter the godswoods. "Are you three ready to be a hero for your people?" Gaining a exited "Yes!" From both Rickon and Tommen, she gave Brandon a slight look receiving a nod. "Good!"

Walking to the training weapon rack she picked up some light wooden swords. "Now then, you must arm yourself with these swords for, metal can't harm a monster but wood from a great tree can." Giving each boy a sword she nodded satisfied. "Let's go then!" As they started to walk to the smaller gate for the godswoods she notices one of the Kingsguards standing there, intending to stop her. As she stood now infront of him she gave an polite bow before speaking in a too pleasant voice. "Ser, can I help you with anything?"

The 'knight' was known as Meryn Trant. Sizing her up he spoke up. "I must tell you that the prince is not to join this 'adventure' with you." As he was about to take the boy away Naruko stood in his way with a slight frown on her face. "Tell me 'Ser' who gave this command? Because a moment ago the king himself age his approval of them joining me on this 'adventure'." As she said this she gave the large man a slight glare. "Unless you wish for us to go to the king, interrupt his dinner and ask the question which he has already agreed to."

Receiving a grunt and a grumble from the 'knight' he walks off, Naruko had only one mind set for that man, he was an ass. A big man in shiny armour pretending he is a great knight ready to defend his king. She bet without his armour, a stable boy with a stick could beat him down.

Looking back at the children she gave them a smile before walking through the small gatehouse, "Well then! Let's go on our adventure and save the castle!"

**Just after the 'adventure'.**

Both boys Tommen and Rickon, came in running in the large hall of Winterfell. There they both saw their own father and started to rabble about how they saved the castle. Tommen's sister Myrcella looked at her little brother with a child's smile. Tommen was babbling all about it towards her while Rickon told his older brother and mother of the adventure.

While Robb just gave a lot of 'phrase's' to both boys, his mother had just a smile on her face. She had to agree she was against the idea of them just wandering around the castle yet, with both boys having fun they formed a good friendship. One that could serve the kingdom really good.

After a minute of exclaims and praises Robb looked at Naruko with a fond smile, which was returned by her. Yet the moment between them was rather ruined by the snort of the eldest son of the King. Joffrey Baratheon, crown prince and mayor brat. Naruko had seen how he treated the people around Winterfell, this boy was dangerous with such a nature, to be king a lot of bad things could happen.

"The little fools think they are knights…" Mearly giving the boy prince a glance she looked back at both boys. Tommen suddenly grabbed something from his chest pocket. Picking out a pretty silver badge with a owl in it he spoke up to his sister. "Lady Naruko gave each of us a Emblem that resembled how we took on our adventure. I got a owl because I came up with a great plan to capture the fox spirit. Rickon had gotten a Badge with a emblem of a head in it because he made the box trap. And Brandon got one with I think a mountain, because he climbed the tree and tied the rope." Both Tommen and Rickon displayed their badges with pride, before Rickon spoke up. "It turned out though that the monster was just Swift, Naruko's fox. He must have been playing pranks on the people there, to make them think he was a monster."

Swift had the tendency to prank a lot of people. How it even had the mind to set them all up, even Naruko did not know. Not that she complained really, the fox was just like her when she was back in Konoha. "Yes! Lady Naruko's fox was the one that did all the scaring, yet I think he is pretty cute." Yes the fox knew how to be a kiss ass when it was needed.

"Pfft, if that fox causes this much trouble we should just skin it." With that comment Joffrey got a slight glare from Naruko yet she had the brain not to face him with a glare, or she would be punished. "No!" Tommen spoke out in a yell. "Swift was really nice! He reminds me of Ser Paws!"

Joffrey mearly gave a snort at the boy before the king decided to speak up. "Enough already, Lady Naruko thank you for entertaining my son." Giving a nod at the king she spoke out with a respect full tone. "Your grace I appreciate your thanks but I am not Lady. I am mearly a servant in Winterfell." The king shook his head in disagreement. "Child when a king decided to call you a Lady you are a Lady, understood?" Mearly giving a nod in return, the fat man shooed her away, with one wave of his hand.

Leaving the large hall she once again stood in the courtyard. Both Rickon and Tommen stayed back in the hall while Brandon followed her. Putting her gaze on the little boy she rose a eye brow. "What is it?" Crossing his arms he spoke up. "Can't we do something more exiting?"

Sighing at the boy, she hated it how he was asking for a lot of adventure. Not what she just did but things like, riding through the wolf's woods. Climbing the towers, or sword practice. "Can we do now something I like?" Giving another sigh she nodded at him. "Alright what do you wish to do?"

Brandon grew exited all of a sudden with her agreement. Running towards the large gate house out of Winter fell she rushed after him. "I want to climb that old tower again! I know this time I will reach the bird nest!" Grabbing the boy at a shoulder she slowed him down as they started to walk. "You know I do not like it that you climb like that, it's dangerous and it scares me every time. Not only me but also your mother."

Getting only a grunt in return from the boy she shook her head slightly. "I will allow this once because I will leave in the morrow." Getting a more sadden reply from the boy. "I wish you did not have to go. Everything will get more boring without you." Smiling kindly at the boy she spoke up. "I am going for your sisters. They will need me more than you do, you will be a man of Winterfell when your father is gone, you must help Robb alright?" Getting a nod from the boy she spoke up. "Good boy!" "HEY!"

Laughing at the boy she gave another fond smile, she loved this child like her own little brother.

**Finally at the old tower midway Brandon's climb.**

Looking from below the tower she looks at the boy climbing the high tower like it was nothing, Slowly he started to reach one of the windows of the tower. Looking at her left for a moment she noticed both Swift and Brandon's Dire wolf pup, which he had yet to even name.

Meanwhile, Brandon just climbed on the window but gasps in fright at what he just witnessed. There was the queen and her brother making love… As he saw this he started to lose his footing and made the mistake of leaning backwards.

Both the queen and the Kingslayer noticed the boy. He acted fast, grabbing the boy at his vest making sure he did not fall. There he started at him before the queen cut in. "He saw us!" "I know." "HE SAW US!" She spoke it in more of an order then an exclamation. Looking at the boy Jamie Lannister spoke up, "How old are you boy?" In a rather frightened tone he spoke up, "Nine…" With that Jamie looked at the boy in regret before placing down his emotionless mask and said. "The things I do for love." With that he shoved the boy backwards.

Meanwhile down below Naruko looked up when she heard a loud gasp and to her horror, she saw Brandon falling down the tower. "Brandon!" Letting her instincts take over she unconsciously started to jump against the tower before jumping higher, catching the boy in bridal style while they descended the last couple of meters on the ground. Yet when she landed she felt no pain, that must have been the chakra in her body that made sure she did not hurt herself.

Looking down at the boy in her arms she placed him slowly on the ground while her arms held his head up. "Bran!" Screamed Naruko in fright. No she could not lose her little brother. Brining her head down she placed her ear on his chest, she felt a chest yet he seemed just asleep. A coma, the feeling of the fall must have frightened him so much that his mind shut down.

Back at the tower Jamie Lannister and the queen both looked from the side of the Window. Both the queen and Jamie had a worried expression on their face yet Jamie was also baffled. For one, he saw what the girl did. She jumped so high up, while landing from a height that should break a person's leg the moment he or she hit solid ground. She was interesting… Yet they had a big problem, the child saw them and they did not know if he died. What he could see from the tower was that the boy was not moving.

Maybe the shock killed him? A fools hope but he could hope. "Come on we have to hide." With that both of them disappeared in the shadow of the tower.

Back with Naruko she picked the boy up and rushed back to the castle, both pets followed her in a fast phase.

The moment she arrived at the gatehouse, she yelled. "Get the Maester! Now!" As the guards looked at the person in the woman's hands they started to yell franticly for a Maester to come.

**That evening.**

After having explained everything to the lord of Winterfell and those attending, she was allowed to see Brandon. Of course she did hear some knight that came with the king suggest to another that maybe she did this. She would have to kill that man for even suggesting she would do that to her little brother. No one would come between a older sister and her little brother, when she had to protect him, No one!

Now here she sat, beside lady Stark. Both staring at Brandon in his bed. Looking at the woman that used to look so strong, yet now so weak she felt like someone plunged a sword trough her. That defeated look on her face… she could not accept it.

"My lady Stark… I am sorry, this is all my fault. If I just said no… This could have been avoided…" Instead of a slap in her face or a mad rant towards her she felt the trembling hand of Catlyn on her shoulder. She spoke slowly and weakly. "I do not believe, the both of us could even stop him if he denied him to climb… I am just happy that you were en able to catch him before he hit the ground."

Giving the woman a tight hug, they both shared some tear before the hour of the wolf started to draw near. Naruko knew she had to get to get some sleep before they left in the morning. So she stood up, and faced Brandon. "Please Bran be better soon, tomorrow I will come and visit you again. But then I will go with your sister towards the south. Someone has to keep them in line…" With that she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Yet what none of the two woman saw was, that at that moment a small red glow came from the boys eyes.

Now in her bed, Naruko started at the roof that served as a floor for the room above her. 'Tomorrow I will be gone… everything is going so fast… What would it be if I was still in Konoha?' With that thought she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Well we call this a break!**

**Yep I am not too pleased with the endrsult as I was planning on going to end it just at the arrival of King'slanding but I will save that for the next chapter.**

**Furthermore I have to let you all know, I will upload less because the Exams begin to take their toll and I lost my grandmother. I am not emotionally destroyed about it but… it takes your mind off the writing. Furthermore I will be getting a new PC soon so yea. A lot of things are happening. I will try to give you all a chapter in the next week. Maybe even I will push one in this weekend.**

**Questions will be awnserd now. **

**Was that Kyuubi chakra going into Brandon?: Yes it was, which will explain why he will still be warg of most things.**

**What about later chapters? Will Lady die?: I wish to answer that but I will not. I will keep that a surprise. Of course in the end everyone dies. That is the circle of life.**

**Naruko.. Will she kill? Well I did not give her weapons and the skills to use them without a reason did I?**

**What about the events of Robberth Baratheons death?: I will most likely attempt to make Naruko escape with Arya. For she is not enable to reach both Sansa, Arya and Eddard at the same time. And even with her powers she can't take on a army. Maybe if she was more adapted in them.**

**This was Raimon with another chapter of A Fox surrounded by Banners.**

**And as always…**

**Batman: Tyrion Lannister… can we trust him?**

**Commissioner Gorden: He slapped Joffrey a lot of times already.**

**Batman: Nice…**

**Gordon: Yea I kn-.**

**Batman: Peace out I am Batman!**


	8. The faith of an Avanger

**Greetings, Hello, Alloha, Hail.**

**Right now that all the greetings are done, I have to apologize for this long delay on the next chapter. I have waited too long yet IRL before anything else is the rule that I follow.**

**Also I must tell you people ahead of time. I noticed that I focus more on GoT then actually ASoIaF, so I will switch the crossover from A song of ice and fire to Game of Thrones.**

**Now then… About this chapter and the past ones. I really have to focus more on the timelines more but I will make mistakes with them so be warned. This chapter will not follow Naruko but someone else. You will find out who it is. And of course Naruko and this character will meet. I will try not to OP him but he will be stronger than the average person. Yes he will be from Naruto overse. Who I am talking about is of course our black haired Uchiha… The emo on-… Sasuke.**

**Also I decided to chance some of the events in GoT. Lady Mellisandra is going to be in Dragonstone around the time Naruko Arrived in this world. More told in the chapter.**

**Last thing, the pairing is still uncertain. It might turn out to be Robb maybe I decide to go for Sasuke or maybe I take a giant gamble and decide to try another Pairing. Of course people are welcome to suggest.**

**Disclaiming… Really? Do I have to do this? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIN OF NARUTO NOR GOT OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE!**

**Now that is out of the way. Let's do this!**

**The Avenger's faith.**

Jumping through the thick woods of the land of fire, Sasuke glared in front of him. While he was jumping he held a large scroll on his back, the same scroll that was supposed to be locked behind a save… Yet this is the second time it got stolen. First by the orange wearing knuckle head blonde. Believing it was a test for her to become a ninja. The second time it was Sasuke that stole it, yet not for a test or just to show off.

Some might wonder why in the name of the Shinigami would Sasuke have the sacred scroll, well easy. Not a hour before stealing it he found out the trust. The trust that the Elder council of Konoha had ordered the execution of his clan. They made Itachi do it, yet still… WHY!

He knew he had no right to be angry at Itachi but he was! Why didn't he tell the truth about everything? Why not save every member?! Yet his hate for the elders had grown more and more in the second, he hated them all. The elders! Itachi! Konoha! Even the damn Hokage!

So this is why he stole the scroll, to find a safe haven and train there. He would become a avenger of his clan on both Konoha and Itachi! Yet… even due all his hate he could not stop the small shard of love for both the village and his older brother…

After a long time tree jumping he finally arrived a empty cave. There he sat down and took a small breather before opening the scroll. He couldn't deny it that he was curious about the contents. So after some reading he noticed a particular Jutsu in the scroll, Dimension travel Jutsu's…

Reading trough them he knew that with the Jutsu's the fourth Hokage became famous he would be enable to extract his revenge. And finally when he would have finished his job he would restore his clan.

After a lot of studying and weak attempts of preforming the Jutsu he decided that is was time for the real deal! So forming the twenty hand seals before yelling out loudly "Teleportation Jutsu!" And just like the last one to try and learn from that scroll, a large cloud of smoke exploded. And once again, the only thing remaining this time was the Scroll. Yet if someone was to stay slightly longer they would heard the taps of a stick and the slow steps of feet coming inside the cave.

At the entrance of the cave there was an old man with bandages covering his head and other body parts. Yet if one were to look closely they would see that he is a warrior and not a wounded old man. Coming closer to the open scroll he stared it down for a moment before speaking in a low voice. "A shame once again… This time it was our last Uchiha… and with Sasuke gone I doubt that Itachi will for fill his part of the bargain." With that the Old man rolled the scroll up before leave the cave. 'I have to prepare Konoha for a lot of things.. and with Hiruzen soon passing away I will get control of Konoha!'

**In a dark void.**

Looking around Sasuke Uchiha glared in front of him he screwed up and now he died! He knew it! He couldn't even extract his revenge! Damn the Buddha and all the other gods! He refused to believe in one ever again!

Slowly time started to pass it felt like years Sasuke has stayed in the dark void but it has only been one week of aging… He knew he had to get out, he became desperate and would soon fall into insanity!

Then he suddenly got a small spark in his brain, giving him a mental memory… even though he did not remember ever being there. He saw the trees of Konoha and the Anbu in the trees. Yet on the ground there was a small blonde girl with whisker marks. Wearing a kill me orange jacket and pants. He remembered her… Naruko the loud mouth Blonde! Slowly everything started to play out, some of the times of her childhood where she was beaten. Or she felt alone… He never knew… She was like him… well after his clan died at least. Yet she always smiled at people… was it all an act?

Then she saw her with the scroll doing exactly what he did… study. But… then he saw it she arrived in this other dimension, a strange one if he might add. People were weaker yet also more honourless. Well expect for a few of them.

He suddenly felt anger in him, why was he here? Why not over there like she was?! Why didn't he deserve a second chance?!

Could he do it though? Forget it all? Begin anew? No he knew he would never be enable to start anew but he knows one thing he was willing to try and be different. He was willing!

Then he saw it right in front of him, a large blazing fire with a humanoid figure in it. He was about to speak to it before he felt a thug to his side and he turned his head left.

And with that everything changed. He was no longer in that void, he was in a bed in a rather dark bedroom. Did Konoha found him?! Was it all fake?! No he knew it was real the fire… was real.

"Sorry did I wake you?" With that he looked at the person that was tugging his side the whole time until he woke up. The person was a rather young girl around the age of seven… Glaring at her he spoke up.

"Where am I, and who are you?" While he said this he sat up as the bed sheet fell off his chest while still covering his lower region. His chest was athletic muscled, telling a person that he was fast and still strong, not muscled like a slow and rampaging animal he was a Uchiha dammit!

The girl to the slightest step back before speaking again, "I am Shireen!" As she exclaimed her name happily, Sasuke noticed her face… She was not the prettiest girl around yet… her personality seemed rather kind. Her face tough was the most notable about her because of the Grey like scales on the side of her cheek reaching down her neck. Yet he could see that it stopped there. Poor soul must have had a lot of trouble with that… "Oh you are in Dragon Stone! We found you at the shore and Lady Melisandre ordered you to be brought in and placed in a bed to rest…"

Hmm maybe he should thank this lady… Yet the people here had strange names… What kind of names were Shireen or Melisandre. AR well he had better things to think about.

He was about to ask another thing until two doors opened and a woman in a red robe came into view, Sasuke had to admit… this woman was beautiful… yet he felt something off about her yet… it was also inviting him, like it was a presence he should thank for his survival… 'The fire?'

As Lady Melisandre walked inside she gave the young teen a rather pleasant smile yet her eyes… they bore a shine in it, it dare he say made a rill go through his spine. 'I am a Uchiha, we are the one's making others rill not the other way around!'

"Well it seems that you are fast away, young one… Tell me do you remember where you come from?" The red haired woman spoke in a soft voice, almost like it was a mother trying to approach a scared child.

Giving the woman a slight glare he was about to stand up, only to stop when he realised that he was naked beneath the sheets so… he decided to stay at his current position, with his wall against the back while the sheets of his bed covered everything but just above the waist. "Why do you ask?"

With the rather agitated reply she turned her head slightly, as she was awaiting another reply. While the little girl Shireen was just baffled at this. The boy just gave a rather insulting tone to the red priestess… the last one to do this was whipped for a whole night. At the order of her mother of course.

Sighing slightly Sasuke just shook his head and knew he had to give up the Uchiha attitude this woman might have been the one to save is life of course. And he swore that he would lead a different life not for vengeance. But one thing was certain he would restore his clan, and make sure that the would rise to a worthy position of power once again. Never will he let his clan name to be mocked once again! "Sorry I just woke up in a bad mood…" Looking back at her she just kept her gaze on him. "May I at least know you beforehand?"

She was about to reply to him only for the exited girl to pipe up first. "This is Lady Melisandre, she ordered the men to take you inside and take care of you!" As she said this she had a happy expression on her face… The same expression he remembered the blonde girl giving people of the vision…

"That I did, I am not a monster to leave a young man just at the shore. While I walk by, yet I have to introduce myself first more formerly. I am Melisandre a Priestess of the red god 'R'hllor'. The god of fire and light." As she said this Sasuke suddenly had a slight flash of the bright fire in the darkness, the warmth it gave him… could it be that he saw their 'god'? Maybe… Maybe not.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha… I am not from here… where ever here is." As he said this he looked her in the eyes, it was a silent message and she knew what it meant. This had to stay between them.

"Shireen, child please go to your mother, and tell her that the boy had awakened. After that go and do as you please, but please leave 'Sasuke' alone. He must be tired." At that the girl nodded but had a sadden expression she wanted to get to know this guy… Yet a good child will follow a priest or priestess it's requests… Even though it was a demand and not a request.

The moment she stepped out the room and they could hear the soft steps of the girl vade away, Sasuke looked up at the woman. "I am from… The village hidden in the leaf…" He did not know why but this woman… she was somehow related to this fire god and this fire god gave him his second chance. He would entrust a servant of the being that gave him this chance. But never would he kneel to it or worship it. A thanks and a favour that was all he held to the lord of light. "I am not from your country I think… Unless this is the land called the elemental nations and we are in the land of fire."

Melisandre looked surprised but the moment she took this boy inside, she knew he was special. Of course she had seen it in the fire but his gaze… it was that of a warrior. A child yet still a battle hardened warrior. Or could it be that she mistook his gaze of hardness for something else… Loss of family? "You are right… you are no longer in your world, Sasuke. This land is called Westerose. Of course there are other lands yet at the moment you are in Westerose." Taking a chair that sat at the side, she slowly sat down while gazing at him. "I know you are not from this world, the moment I looked into the flames after we brought you here, the lord of Light showed it to me. He showed what you can become in the future too."

With that Sasuke had to interrupt her, the second chance on life. That is where he was grateful for but he would not be a pawn to the vision of this so called god. In the end it's the people that are to blame or praise not the so called gods. "I am happy to know that you know a bit about me, yet do not think I will be anyone's pawn. I am a Uchiha, we make our own will. We do not follow the commands of any god like a whipped dog."

If any man would say that to her she would have just burned him for his blasphemy. Yet she knew the lord of light had plans for this child. No he would not be Champion of light but he had a big part to play. He would be a strong ally to the champion of light tough. Stannis Baratheon. "The Lord of light has a vision of you. And in the end, with your intent or not you will end up in that exact same spot doing just as he has foretold."

After a long talk/argue with the red woman, Sasuke came of a final agreement. He would stay here in Dragon Stone and train in swordsmanship as he knew that the moment he entered this dimension. His chakra was lowered. High enough to shoot one Fire ball no Jutsu yet after that he would feel drained. As for his Sharringan… he would only use them when needed. After everything was settled with each other there was a knock on the door. The doors opened and in came a rather older woman. She was not as attractive as the red lady, not that he should complain as either way she would be even too old for him to would ever try to have relationship with any of them.

"My Lady, I am sorry I hope I am not interrupting?" The old woman spoke while looking at the red woman. Melisandre merely shook her head and waved her to come in further. "Of course not, you may enter any room in Dragon Stone, when you like. This is your home after all."

"Thank you… So this is the child you brought in from the shore? Are you alright child?" The woman was rather kind, yet her persona just told him that she was a bitter woman. Maybe she was kind because she held some kind of worship to the red god and it would be glared upon by the priestess?

"I am…" The woman gave a small nod before Melisandre spoke up once again.

"My Lady I have a request to make regarding this young man." She got a nod from the older woman, she was like a trained dog… "I wish for him to stay here to train, to learn more about Westerose and its people. For this I need your approval and that of your husband. I would have consulted him first, but he is in Kings Landing at the moment."

At that the older woman stood more straight and gave a more excided but restrained expression as she started to question the red priestess. "Did the fires show you something about him? Is he a sending of the lord of light?" The woman thought that maybe this child would be a blessing? She did not have a single son yet she now got a young man here, his hair was just as black as that of a Baratheon, yet his eyes were coal black.

"I have looked into the fire… And this child is a blessing… yet, he must be trained as he is still a child." Did this mean she had a son now? She had to let Stannis know! Stannis… he would most likely not agree. Maybe if he came back the priestess could convince him. She always was good at persuade her husband… She knew that she one time offered her body to him… And things did happen, yet she could not blame him. She was beautiful and ever since she was near them there have been a lot of luck for them and their people.

"I will have to consult my husband about matters, yet if you would help me in this act I know we can convince him the moment he is back. I have got a raven not too long ago telling me that Stannis will be sailing home within the fourth night." While she said this Sasuke gave the red woman a stare. What was she playing at? He did not know, yet he will find out soon it appears. The elder woman spoke up once again. "I will go now, sleep well good child. If you feel well enough you can come tomorrow morning to the halls and both Lady Melisandre and me will explain your schedule."

With that she left and Sasuke turned to the red woman as she also stood and was soon leaving. "What are you playing at?" She only turned around and passed back to the young man. Bending over slightly she placed a hand on his cheek while looking deeply in his eyes.

"As I said, I will make sure you will be trained and made ready for this world. You will have a big part to play in the future of this world…" With that she moved her head closer to his and, Sasuke had enough. He knew what she was planning, and he would not have her lips tutch him. With that he looked deeply in her eyes and activated his three tomeod sharringan.

She jumped back slightly when he showed his eyes. The red in them… Yes she knew it for sure. This child was a blessing of the lord of light! "Sleep well." With that she walked towards the large wooden door, and opened it.

Just as she stepped out and was about to close it, Sasuke spoke one last time. "I told you… I will not become your or anyone's pawn." She only closed the door with a smile. While walking up the stone steps she had only one sentence in her mind. 'No… you will not be a pawn… you will be a force to be reckoned with…"

Back in the now darker room Sasuke deactivated his Sharringan and breathed in deeply… It sucked so much Charkra away with only activating the three tomoe'd Sharringan… He had to be careful, yet things might work out. This red woman would make sure he would learn everything he had to know about this new world. While his chakra was low, he knew he had to learn a better fighting style, all his attack's depended too much on his Chakra. So soon he would start his swordsmanship.

Yet with all these new things in mind he had to keep one thing in mind. No matter what he will in the end for fill his purpose, to restore the clan. Yet making a name out of himself out there and making other people cower of his name was only a big extra.

Yes… this will be a fresh start… Even though he could not place his mind of one thing… Could he do it forget everything and start over? Not only that but he had one piece of the puzzle in his mind that he still needed to know. The blonde girl, Naruko. He remembered her from his time at the Academy yet she was always a loud mouth nothing more… Still did this vision in the darkness mean that she would also be in this world? And if she is maybe chakra could still survive in this new world. Maybe. He would know… soon enough.

**Time skip around the date John Arren died and the king ride's North.**

Within his days in Dragon Stone Sasuke learned a lot, he almost knew all about the history of Westerose, except for a few minor details. While his swordsmanship has been beyond perfection. Ever since he has been taught how to wield a long sword Sasuke had slight difficulties, yet his endless rambling about the might of a Uchiha kept him going. Now he could beat every knight at Dragon Stone. He knew because many of them had challenged him and he beat them with one hand on his back and his eyes closed. He was playing with them. And right so, he is a Uchiha!

After Stannis was told about Sasuke he was slightly impressed, the boy looked like a warrior. And in time he decided that he would teach him some sword fighting himself. Over the years with Sasuke Stannis stayed more in Dragon Stone then he was supposed to. He was supposed to stay at Kings Landing as the master of ships. Yet now, he was too busy with Sasuke he never said it out loud but he viewed him as his own son. And so did his wife, with that in their mind the gave Sasuke an option the could legitimise him as Stannis his Baster Son. He would just have to tell his brother that his son was the child of Stannis himself and the Mother was a service girl. Of course Sasuke agreed with it, it was a big step for him to get more power and he would take it.

Even though they never called each other after and son Sasuke could view him, as a father figure. The man has practically taken him under his wing the moment he taught him Swordsmanship for the first time.

Sasuke one time did join Stannis for the Capitol, and in full honesty he had to say the only thing impressing about it was the large keep, everything else was just a big gathering of houses and people that tried to survive until the next day. The moment he entered the Red Keep he was following his mentor at the time to the large Iron Throne. The legendary Iron chair, in Sasuke's point of view he would rather take a rough stone chair. He was surprised that none of the kings or hands have ever cut themselves on it.

When Stannis was telling his brother about Sasuke, about how he was his bastard son, Robert mearly laughed. He kept repeating about how Stannis still could be a man yet. 'pfft' Like that fat man was a true man, making bastards is not something to be proud of. That was Sasuke's point of view at least.

Luckly his coal bacl hair came in handy this time as Robert bought the story. About how Stannis wanted to have a son and heir while his wife was too barren. Jon Arryn was rather against the idea but Robert agreed as he still understood that he did in the past ashamed his brother, by punishing him with giving him Dragon stone while Renly had Storms End. Even though Robbert refuses to ever even say that he might have been wrong in doing so.

The king had agreed to Stannis his terms and also asked for Sasuke to join the joust of the coming week, celebrating the name day of the queen. Yet Stannis reminded his brother that he had to be knighted for that, thinking that he could keep other damn lords away from Sasuke. Robbert merely had one thing to say… "I piss on that! If it means so much then so be it! Boy come forward and kneel!" With that Sasuke complied. He didn't like the king yet he was the king. Once kneeled the king gave him a quick knighting before telling him that he expects him in the joust.

And that he had, he took part in the joust and got to the second place. He was unsaddled by The Hound Sandor Clegane. The man was a big war hound, a title fitting for him. Even though he didn't win, he still gained the praise of the people on that day. The following times he has only been occupied with training, horse riding, reading and of course attempting to uppen his chakra. Yet that when rather too slow. In so many years of training, he had just enough for two Fire ball nin-jutsu's before he would almost pass out. As for the people that knew about his power there was only one that knew. The red priestess. Sasuke although he said we would not, did now trust her more. Well enough to at least let her know of his ability's.

Further more there was the little girl Shireen where made a bond with as a brother and sister would, he would be better than Itachi and give this girl a brother to be proud of but also to look up upon. He did not have the best relationship with Stannis his wife though she was rather 'weak'. The woman always came in bowing to him like he was a damn god. Not that he would complain but still he would not like it when a woman that was supposed to be some kind of mother to let her neglect her own daughter and worship himself. He did get a good relationship with Ser Davos Seaworth 'The Union knight'. He was a good and honourable man, Sasuke at first thought him to be a man that was always a soldier but when he heard his story he would impressed. He risked his own skin for the lives of people he did not even know. A man that truly earned the title of Ser, instead of most of those noble knights in Kings Landing. They were suck ups most of them earned because of the name of their father or house, nothing more.

Now though we find Sasuke standing in the Halls of Dragon Stone wearing his armour which was made on his own design and request. It was black steel plated armour, a armour that a general would wear so men would guess his rank. He ordered for the mark of the Uchiha fan on the back of the front of the armour, In a big symbol and in a smaller symbol that almost touched the edges of his neck line. Yet as respect for the people that helped him in for all this time he ordered that on the shoulder plates the Sigel of house Baratheon would be engraved.

His facial structure was more mature yet you could still see who he was if you would have known him in his youth. His hair had grown long enough to touch the back of his neck. ((Yes it is still in a Duck butt style.) He was now just somewhat bigger than Stannis.

The most proud part of his being he had was attached to his left side of his waist. It was as Valyrian steel sword ((Sorry if this makes people mad but I will give both Sasuke and Naruko a Valyrian weapon, and it will be known weapons. If this pissed people off I understand, But do know this is Fan fiction not the actual books/series. If you want accuracy then read them.)) Blackfyre. The ancient Valyrian steel blade of the house Targeryen and House Blackfyre. He remembered the day well when he got this sword. He was in the Crownlands riding, as he could not taking being locked up in one place for so long. He needed to know the country. And so he did, with the approval from Stannis Sasuke could ride alone. Yet when he was about to turn back from his long ride he encountered a wounded man. He stumbled through the Forest while bleeding from his legs. He was cut at both of them, by who? Well Apparently the man said it were a bunch of bandits attempting to steal from him. Sasuke brought him to the nearest village there the nurse told him that the man's legs would have to be removed or the infection of his wounds would kill him. So the man agreed with it, Sasuke was all the time by his side. Helping him when he was about to scream in pain when they started to saw through his legs.

Later when the man had recovered he told his story. Apparently he came from the free city of Braavos. He was part of the golden company, sadly now without legs he was no more use to the company. And he agreed to that. So he made a final request of Sasuke, to let the company know what happened to him and let them know that he would not come back. Yet as the 'son' of the master of ships of Westerose Sasuke had a better idea. He had him sail back to Braavos and tell his brothers himself. The man was grateful to him for giving him this chance. Even without knowing him Sasuke had helped the man, so he guessed that he had to repay him. And he could only repay him in only one way. He gave him his most prized possession he had on him. The Valyrian steel sword known as Blackfyre.

Now he was the owner of the legendary sword. Of course lords had objected the moment he came into the halls of the red keep wielding it. They said their house should have it while the more Suck up ones said the lord of that one mighty house should wield it as it was their right. Yet Sasuke refused to part with it. When the king asked why he said it was given to him as a gift, that he according to the sell sword had earned. Not with heritage but with an act of kindness. Robbert laughed at that, he spoke up that the son of Stannis had almost just as much honour as the Arryn's or Starks. Of course the old man Jon Arryn could only smile at the young man, as he thought that the kingdom would need people like him.

Now here he stood, in front of his 'father' Stannis. The King would return in a month time to the capital. And he did not trust things anymore in the capitol anymore… not that he trusted them either way. Yet he needed a trusted pair of eyes there. And the only one he trusted and knew that and the skill for it was Sasuke. "Sasuke, I called you here in front of me today because I have a command for you."

"And what is it that you command my Lord?" Stannis smiled at the young man in front of him, he was always respectful. He hated to do this but Sasuke was the person he needed for this. He knew that, that spider Varys or Bealish could not sink their claws in him. He was stronger than that.

"I want you to go to the capitol and keep a eye open. Soon the king will return and he will take with him Ned Stark. I want you to make sure that nothing stupid happens while there. I do not trust the situation anymore there. John Arryn died of no normal disease. Everything that will be worth mentioning, you will have to send through a raven. Do you understand?" Has he spoke Sasuke gave him a nod before smiling at the older man. "I understand, my lord."

Smiling back at the boy Stannis nodded at him so that he could leave. Now out of the halls of Dragon Stone Sasuke made his way towards his ship. Yes he has his own ship. He could even name it, and he gave it a rather good name in his own opinion. 'The avenger.' The last reminder of his past life, that is where he would keep it at. Nothing more nothing less, because he was no longer near Konoha or his brother.

While he was going to his ship Stannis turned around to the corner of the large hall where the red lady walked from. "Was it really a good idea to send the boy away?" She only give him a smile with those red eyes of her. "He is not a boy anymore he is a man… A man of the light. I have looked into the fires as I told you, and there he will meet someone. Someone that might help the lord of light against its future battle against the great other." As she said this she took slow steps towards the large window overviewing the dock where 'the avenger' was just sailing away. She gave one more glance to the ship before turning towards a burning brasher and looked in it. In the fire she saw a blonde haired girl with whisker marks and deep blue eyes. Yet looking longer at the fire she saw the visage of a giant red creature being her. And slowly her eyes closed while they turned crimson red with slithed pupils.

Yes he would meet that girl from the north, and she had to make sure that they would come back to her to make sure she could serve the right god. And not follow the heretic ways of the great other.

**Meanwhile now on the kings road just a few miles away from Winterfell.**

Naruko rode beside Arya, she looked exited yet also sadden. She would see more of the lands yet she had to leave her brothers behind. After the news of Brandon's fall the king had decided out of friendship to not rush their departure and they would stay another two weeks. In those weeks Naruko stayed mostly around Brandon and Rickon, she felt like they were in danger of something or someone. She would never allow someone or something to ever touch them. They were he little brothers. She also tried to approach Robb when alone, yet when she got to the subject about their kiss he would be called by someone or he had to suddenly go. Was he shy? Or did he try to avoid it? Was it all a mistake? Maybe yet she would find out one day, and when she did she would do the right thing.

There is one thing she was really sadden about and that was that her loyal fox had to stay behind, she could not come with them. So she had to lock Swift up her own room to make sure she would not chase her. Of course the moment they let her out she would be looking for her but she just hoped that Swift would stay in Winterfell and not follow then all the way to the Capitol.

"Naruko!" Looking down at Arya once again Naruko apologised. "Sorry I had my mind on something else what is wrong?"

Puffing out her cheeks about being ignored she spoke up with a huff. "I asked what our next stop will be."

Thinking for a moment Naruko spoke up. "The next stop will be at a bank of the Trident, near the castle of Raymun Darry. Say what do you think about us going for ride when we are there?" At her suggestion Arya scoffed slightly attempting to act like a spoiled child.

"We have been riding all day, I want to do something else!" Sighing at the girl Naruko smiled at her and patted her hair while looking forward. "Well I could try and help you teach to wield a sword better." At that the little girl shot up and smiled brightly at Naruko.

"SURE!"

**And break!**

**Damn this took a while to make, sorry for the long wait people. I had a lot of things to focus on and I could not contine this story in the right mind. **

**Now I might piss some people of with this but nothing is sertain with this story yet I am planning on giving NAruko a Valyrian sword, suggestions are welcome. Demands are ignored.**

**Also in other news I am planning on making two other crossover fan fictions. **

**First one will be between Naruto And World of Warcraft. I will give a small idea. **

**Waking up on the shores of the land surrounded by mist Anduin, crown prince of Storm Wind looked around. He noticed the large hills and behind him the shipwreck. After a long time traveling through the jungle called the Jade forest he neared a small farm house. Hungry and tired he approached it in a attempt to get some food and rest. Yet what he did not expect was to find a large bear creature there cooking what appeared to be noodles. While a young blonde girl around his age was slurping down those noodles. "Uhm hello?"**

**The second will be about How to train your dragon and Naruto. This time with a male Naruto. :P It will still be more of a surprise but Hiccup will be there just not the one you remember… :P**

**Now then, thank you all my readers, also I will tell you people one thing due a request of someone, I will keep Sansa's Direwolf alive. Yet there has to be a punishment and Swift is not there to take her place. What now?! ":P.**

**Anyway Chiao for now people. Piece out I am BATMAN!**


	9. The fox takes the blame

**Hello once again my friendly readers. I bring you another chapter of our dear fox.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GoT it is not mine! Happy? Naruto is not mine or else I would have chanced some things…**

**If this chapter feels short I apologies also. Also there might be scenes and lines where you might thing just why I even typed that… Well I do not know I just had to type down something.**

**Now then as for some reviews.**

**Tom… I do not know why but thanks for all the information that I did not really need?**

**Ashrenburger; Thanks a lot I will do my best.**

**Wal otter; Hmm… All pairings are great actually, yet I am not sure on who will be paired with who. Maybe I will go ass hole style and just turn Naruko in a cold hearted bitch that would give Joffrey the weirdest boner. Or I could just ruin most people's their minds here and just make Naruko a pairing with a whole lot of guys and give her a reverse harem. (( I will not write a harem so no worries.))**

** ; I am really sorry that I partly ruined this story for you. I just felt like with every Naruko story there had to be some kind of Sasuke, and I did not feel like creating a OC. So boom we have our dear emo Duckbutt. Yet I do my best to make him less emo, and less avangery. Yet he will have both moments, yet not about his brother… I think?**

**As for the crossover idea and my other crossover idea about one piece and Naruto… Well I am not really that inspired at the moment for the next chapter I am just stuck so I will provide another chapter of our fox. After this I will check my mail for any updated stories and will read the next chapter of the Spiralling shark, I really like that fanfiction about Naruto being a fishman.**

**The Fox takes the blame, and the arrival at the lion's maw.**

After stopping at the river side, as there would be a camp placed overthere, Naruko and both Arya were about to leave and have some fun somewhat farther away at the riverbank. Yet just as Naruko was about to leave, Arya just demanded for the Butchers boy to join them. The boy was a sweetheart, he was shy and even gave a few days ago Naruko a flower he found in the field. Oh if all grown men could be just as innocent as that boy.

So now walking along the river bank, Naruko carried a wooden stick, while Arya was running around her with the Butchers boy 'Mycah' was his name if she recalled. "Arya, watch out will you? I do not want to jump in the water to come and help you from drowning."

This of course made the girl turn and focus on her 'sister' before calling out in an irritated voice. "I can swim!"

Gaining a slight mischief us smile on her lips she turned her head away slightly before she kept on talking about how she had to save her, while Mycah just stood at the side not knowing what to do. "I know! Why won't Mycah save you from the water and you give him a kiss, princess." She added the princess to rub some salt on the wound, as Arya loathed the idea of being a defenceless maiden. She wanted to be strong a warrior, Naruko respected that and also hoped that she would succeed one day. Yet this did not stop the teasing Naruko would give on some moments.

At that the red haired boy turned almost redder then his hair. This gained a laugh from Naruko while Arya charged at Naruko with a loud roar, intending to hit her with her stick. Yet that only ended up with Naruko sweeping her own stick against Arya's forcing it out her grasp and a meter away before placing the stick at Arya's neck. All the while Naruko kept on smiling. This gained a frustrated reaction from Arya. "Damnit! Naruko you said that when someone is distracted it is the best moment to strike!"

Naruko just gave an easy going reply back as she leaned on her stick which she removed from Arya's neck. "Yes and it is true yet when you scream like a cat that is being stepped on, you won't make that much of a surprise…" With that Arya's glare only increased.

After a while of 'combat training' the three found themselves at a large stone just reaching over the water line. While they were stick fighting, Arya's Dire wolf Nymeria had approached them and much like a common dog would do, wanted to play fetch… Naruko had to laugh about the idea of a child playing fetch with a Dire wolf.

After their break at the large smooth stone, Naruko watched over the two younger children as they were actually having more fun than actual training. She did not mind at all of course, people in this world should embrace their youthfulness while they still could… Strangely enough she felt like someone back in the lands of fire was pointing at the sky scream about the power of youth.

…Something was really wrong with her… maybe she should go and visit a Maester about something like that? Would he send her away? Thinking it was all just a joke?

Putting away those thoughts she placed her face in the soft fur of the now dog sized Dire wolf. Giving it a few kisses on the head, while the dog replied with nuzzling in her neck for more attention.

So focused on entertaining the Dire wolf, she did not notice the small commotion at the moment with the now four children. It appeared that Sansa with 'prince' Joffrey just arrived yet he was pointing his sword at Mycah. Not liking the situation, the dire wolf was about to run towards the prince, yet Naruko gripped her fur tightly not making her move, while she herself stood up and walked towards the four people.

"-only a butchers boy…" Joffrey had his sharp blade too close to Mycah's face for most people their comfort, Naruko had a slight idea what he was planning to do so she had the think fast. She couldn't just hit him on the head… Because then her head would be found in the river…

"That was my ladies sister you were hitting, did you know that?" Just as Arya was about to tell him to stop, Naruko made her presence known by speaking loudly making Joffrey almost drop his sword of the sudden extra person. "My prince." Speaking all too softly she gave him a small bow before turning to Mycah. "Mycah, your father needs you back at camp."

Without thinking the boy rushed off only to accidently hit Joffrey's sword making it hit his arm, leaving no mark yet Joffrey felt almost abused for being touched by that boy. "Come back here you little bastard!" Marching at him with his sword still low he spoke in a heated voice while Arya yelled out. "Leave him alone!" Luckily she remained on her spot and did not foolishly just hit him with that stick.

"You just struck me with my own sword did you know that?!" Raising his sword he was about to press it against Mycah's cheek. Only for the sword blade being grabbed by the slender hand of Naruko. As she held the sword she looked at Mycah with a warning look, which he luckily understood. Soon the boy fell on the ground with his head on the ground too, before pleading out. "Forgive me my prince, I did not mean to I was not smart enough to look out for you!"

As Joffrey finally noticed the boy grovelling on the ground, he just smiled and looked at Naruko. She let go of his sword as he slowly withdrew it only for him to suddenly bring his sword in the air, yet aimed this time for Naruko. This gained the screams of both Arya and Sansa of fear as he was only a second away from taking a clean hit on Naruko. Yet she was no fool and had no intention to die. Yet before she could take the boys sword away, Arya gave a rough hit on the back of his head with the stick. While this gained the heated reply of Joffrey with a swing towards her.

With some swift movements she placed her arm beneath his elbow before throwing him over her back and making him fall on his chest. Only to find his sword hand disarmed and twisted in a painful manner on his back. Naruko was holding him there with a knee on his spine. Suddenly Joffrey felt fear edging into him thinking that she would kill him and leave him in the river. So he did the only thing he truly learned to do… Quiver and give some pleading cries for her to not do it. As Mycah ran off, Naruko let go of his wrist and stood up before grabbing the sword of Joffrey and slamming it on the ground next to his head. "This is a good sword… it's sad that it will not have a good owner." With that she walked off, curtsies be damned for once she was not about to die by some spoiled brat. Soon finding Arya and Nymeria beside her as she walked up the hill side towards the camp. She would have to deal with everything later. At the moment she had to clear her head. "Arya… go to your father for a moment, I need to clear my head…"

With that the little girl was off, and Naruko spent her time the remaining few hours of the midday at a large stone overseeing the great river. Yet her peace for not for long as after two hours of sitting there and calming herself she heard armoured footsteps behind her, only to find the grinning face of Sandor Clegene 'the Hound.'

"The king demands for you to come to his tent." With that he walked closer to her attempting to grab her at her upper arm only to find her standing, while sheathing her own sword and throwing a whetstone in the river.

Looking at her for a moment he opened and closed his hand slowly that was already on the hilt of his sword. Ignoring the large man she walked towards the camp, or in particular the tent where the king will sleep.

Arriving in the large tent that could hold the head of maybe fifty people covered at night. She saw the king sitting on a makeshift chair with the queen on his left side, and to her left there was Joffrey glaring at her with hate. While on his left there were Ned Stark and Arya.

She stepped closer in the tent as it housed a group of maybe twenty guards. Both north, westerland and storm land combined. Now standing in front the king she mad a small bow towards him. "You called for me your Grace?" She tried to speak with as much curtsies to say.

The king nodded with a horn filled with wine, before speaking loudly. "I just heard two different stories, about what just happened outside at the riverbank." With that he looked at her for a moment before continuing. "My son say's that you attacked him when he tried to approach you… While Ned's daughter Arya tells something different. That my son was about to swing his sword at you… Which one is true? Remember the crime for telling lies to a king will not be an easy thing to forgive." In truth the king did not want to punish this girl in front of him, for more than one reason. One of them was that his son apparently got beaten by a girl, while the other would be that she was a rather rare person. Almost like a she w-…"Well?"

Naruko spoke up without a doubt in her voice before telling the whole ordeal that happened. Now with Arya's story Confirmed the king sighed. "Well then… I guess that is that then, apperantly my son will need a new master at arms. That will be all."

When he said that Naruko was about to walk off when the queen spoke up. "She almost broke the wrist of your son. She confirmed it herself, I want her punished." Naruko looked at the queen with a rather restrained glare as she could not just openly glare at the woman. She was after all the queen.

"What would you have me do?! Take her head and parade her through the streets? She defended herself, end of story!" With that the king stood up and took one step before the queen spoke one last time.

"I was more talking about that wild beast of a girl. She hit your son on the back of his head with a stick. I want her whipped." The king glared at the queen before attempting to speak again only for Arya to scream out towards the queen. "Because he was about to kill Naruko! He must be happy I did not send Nymerya after him." This gained to wrong reaction Arya hoped for. She wanted to make them edge away in fear yet… it only gave the queen a rather cruel smile. Really the woman was a beautiful person on the outside, but darker on the inside then the deepest dungeon in the world.

"She even wants to send that beast after him, such a dangerous animal cannot be let loose. I want it gone." Everyone knew what she meant with 'gone'. And the king would sadly do it too if it wasn't it for the timely reply of Naruko. "Your grace if I may." Gaining a nod of the fat man she continued. "I was assigned to be Arya Stark's protector, I feel that this is me at fault in the end. If someone deemed to be punished then let it be me." With that she held her head bowed down awaiting his judgement.

Nodding at what the woman was doing he nodded sadly and spoke up. "Ferry well then whip lashes are enough…" Ned Stark tried to protect, while Arya cried out that it was not Naruko's fault yet it was for nought. "Ser Illen would you do us the honour?"

With that Naruko found herself now outside the tent on her knees. Her robed armour removed from her, with the short skirted shirt left on her. Her back was exposed to the dawning sun, Luckily the clothing remained up enough to covered her breasts, as she did not like the idea of giving the people here a side show of her own chest.

Hearing the preparing of the whip, she closed her eyes and looked forward, until she felt the hellish slap of the whip slashing her back. Giving her one large brushed streak over her back. Yet to her own joy she did not scream out in pain, she would not give them that satisfaction.

In her own tent crying with her large wolf in her arms Arya, heard the loud cracking whip slashes of Ser Illen and the connection of flesh. 'This is all my fault… If I didn't hit him… If I could just have stayed at the camp and did not bring Mycah with me.' While her tears kept streaming due her self-loathing and the loathing over the king, the queen and Joffrey. After the third crack, Nymerya gave a loud howl in the tent that sounded through the camp, soon joined by Lady herself. While back in Winterfell all the remaining three Dire wolfs growled in Unrest. Yet the one most restless was Swift, Running around the Winterfell great hall looking and looking for Naruko. The animals felt Naruko's pain…

**At the moment of the howls of the two female Dire wolfs in Kingslanding.**

Sasuke, just disembarked his ship and was walking the steps of the great red keep. Yet he stopped for a moment as he looked in the open night sky for a moment before moving on the steps.

He could swear he felt something in the air… the rage of chakra… Yet the possibility he was just mistaken and at the moment he was looking for a decent night of sleep. On a bed which is not on a boat.

Yet he did not have that luxury as he was just greeted by the Spider of Kings landing. Varys, one of the most dangerous and mysterious people of the small council. "Ah, Lord Sasuke. It has been a long time."

Yet the bald man only received a nod from the coal black head boy. "Lord Vary's… pray may I ask why do you greet me, at such a late time." As he asked this he crossed his arms which he tended to do rather a lot…

Yet the Spider only smiled at him before speaking up in that all too sweet voice of his. "I wanted to welcome you to the capitol personally, may I ask what the actual reason is for you being here?"

Sasuke only raised one eyebrow at the man before speaking in a more irritated voice. "Lord Vary's I am tired from my travel, If you are here to confirm what your spies might have gathered about me then let me tell you this. Lord Stannis tasked me with being the Acting lord of ships for now, until he will return to the capitol. And of course you knew I was here now because your spies told you… If that was all then I will be off." Getting only a well-mannered. "I am sorry my lord I will let you rest, welcome to the capitol once again."

Finally arriving in the right tower for his bedchambers, Sasuke laid down before closing his eyes. Really he just spent 1 hour looking for the right tower. His sense of directions have really abandoned him. Now looking up at the wooden ceiling he activated his one tome Sharringan. "Let's see what will these following days bring me? I feel that chakra in the air… and it is strong."

**Only 3K of words sorry for that. I wanted to post this rather quickly Well GN people and questions and requests are welcome.**

**Chiao for now, and do not get beaten by the Dark knight.**


End file.
